The Unbearable Difficulty of Loving
by EvonneGreen
Summary: Destiny. Predictable? Preventable? Gwaine / OC and a little bit of /Lancelot
1. Chapter 1

Before Evelyn turned seven years old, it had not once in her short life occured to her that someone would, could want anything bad for her or her family. But on the dawn of her seventh birthday, when she was forced to watch her father being executed for practicing sorcery, holding her mother's and her brother's hands, she began to realise how the world she lived in worked; power was the biggest weapon of all, the biggest responsibility one could have, and that she would never put herself in such a situation where she would be responsible for someone else's fate. And when they were then banished from the city for the rest of their lives, she made the decision never to devote herself to another person, another being, for that would put her exactly in this situation.

But she demanded answers. After 17 years of exile, she was ready to find out what her father had meant with his last words before entering the company of the dead. They had been very simple, and clear, although the intentions of her father were left unknown to her:

"When you come back here after your mother's murder, find Gaius. He will be the person to lead you to your destiny."

So there she was, gazing at the white castle from a distant hill, and sighed. Not of relief, but rather of the pain of the hazy memories she had of her former home, the home she had shared with her family. The family that was now shattered. Shredded in pieces.

Distant laughter. Slowly moving shapes. Gwaine felt like he was perceiving the world around him from underwater. Only it was much slower, and the echo of people's voices sent sharp aches through his brain. He reached for his glass again, with slight problems with his accuracy, only to find out it was empty. He placed it back on the table, maybe a bit too hard, for a loud bang entered his hazy brain. Only then did he hear the calm words, spoken slowly right next to him:

"I think that's enough for today, sir Gwaine. Let's go."

Gwaine turned his head to his right, only to see a dark-haired shape of a man standing right next to him, waving a hand in front of his view to wake him up. He heard a smack, and then felt a sharp slap on his cheek. That was enough to clear his mind slightly, so he could recognise the figure now staring down at him.

"That is a lovely way to greet a friend, sir Lancelot. Now if you could excuse me, I have a lady under my target –"

"She has surely seen enough never to want anything to do with you. "

Gwaine sighed and slowly stood up, shaking his head.

"You seriously slap like the ladies do, Lancelot. One more thing on the list of what you should learn from me."

"Only you would know how the ladies slap. I myself have never experienced that."

A cheeky grin appeared on the face of Gwaine then, and he stood up, quite balanced considering the state he was in after spending the whole afternoon in the tavern. It was now Lancelot's turn to sigh, but he couldn't help but smile aswell. It wasn't the first time he had to be the one to gather his fellow knight from the tavern.

Although it hadn't been long ago since the two of them had first met, they had gotten along easily from the beginning. When other people would question them about their relationship, they would often shrug their shoulders and reply with something connected with sparring and the need of a good enough partner to train with in order to improve their skills. But that wasn't nearly all with their companionship, and although they, especially Gwaine wouldn't admit it or ever even talk about it outloud, these two men, who were indeed almost like each other's opposite, contrary, the missing brother, enjoyed each other's company very much most of the time.

Slowly making their way to the door and thus outside the crowded tavern, Gwaine started feeling his drunkness again and leaned against the door frame for support. He supported his head against the frame aswell and let his gaze wander towards the gate. It was then that he first saw her.

She was ordinary, but not at all ordinary. Her wavy, blonde hair was fuzzed around her slim, heart-shaped face by the sudden gust of wind, that caused her gray hood to fall off, revealing large, strikingly blue eyes, framed by dark lashes. Her perfectly shaped lips had a tiny, pleased smile on them as she took in the view, and her high cheekbones were blushed in the faint colour of pink. Under her gray cloak she wore a simple dress the colour of the darkest blue, and over her shoulder she had slung a brown bag. And surprisingly, tied on the right side of her brown belt that held her dress together was a simple sword.

How Gwaine was able to perceive all this in the state he was in is a mystery, but his mouth fell slightly open as he straightened his posture at once. Lancelot, now curious of the change in his friend's target of interest followed his gaze all the way to the young woman now standing right after the gate, looking around. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to mock Gwaine, only to find him already on his way towards the woman. He shook his dark-haired head, and followed.

"Sir Gwaine, in your service, m'lady. How can I help thee?" He bowed remotely, careful not to fall down.

The woman looked at him, and chuckled darkly. "Out of us too, you're the one in need of some help, honourable knight." But she couldn't help but notice the way his dark brown, fairly long curls fraimed his face, how the slightly untrimmed facial hair covered his defined jawline. And definitely the way his chocolate brown eyes looked at her.

"At least brigthen my day with your name, princess." Gwaine answered politely, reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. It was then that Lancelot reached the two of them, and smiled sheepishly at the woman.

"I apologise for anything my fellow might have said or done to insult you. But you can't really blame him if you knew how much he drank in the tavern today, m'lady."

She freed her hand of Gwaine's still desperate grasp and smiled politely at Lancelot as she moved away from them, towards the city. "No harm done, sir."

"Oh come on, at least tell me your name!" Gwaine shouted after her, raising his arms in the manner of desperation. But the woman just smiled over her shoulder, and walked forward, until she reached the Inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**I corrected the small error I had in addressing the knights - thanks for the review! **

**Again, I don't own anything here except for the few own characters displayed**

**Please, reviews are still highly appreciated :)**

The sun of dawn woke her up. She rose from her rather uncomfortable bed, and pulled aside the curtains to take in the view of the awaken city. It was full of life already, despite the earliness of the morning. _How much Camelot has changed in these years, _she thought, braiding her messy hair with a strip of brown leather and dressing up in the only clothes she owned. Life hadn't been kind to her, and wealth never reached a wanderer, but she didn't complain. There were worse things in the world afterall.

As she walked out of the Inn, she noticed a familiar figure, leaning against the wall of the building, eyes closed. She couldn't help but chuckle, though not out of meanness, for she was slightly flattered by the knight's perseverance. The sound of her voice turned his attention to her.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, at least not up this early, considering your condition last night."

Gwaine sneered, but smiled slightly as he approached her. "I wouldn't want the only image of me in your head being the drunken idiot I portrayed yesterday, m'lady." He reached for her hand, but she stepped backwards, out of his reach.

"Unfortunately I'm not a lady, as you might see."

"Oh, but you are to me." Looking down at her, he again tried to reach for her hand. No success.

An utter of laughter escaped her lips. "And I don't think I'm the first woman to hear those words from you. Can you deny that, sir?"

"Well no, not really, but –"

"You see, I have some things to do. I did not come to Camelot for fun."

But Gwaine wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Maybe that's something I could help you with, princess? I'm all yours."

She looked him straight into those mesmerizing eyes. "Very well. I have to find someone named Gaius. Any chance you'd know who he was and where I could possibly find him, sir?

"Gaius? That's not a very demanding task, beautiful. Stop calling me sire and I will take you directly to him."

"Oh no, but that wouldn't be appropriate, now would it, sire? But I'm certain, that if he is indeed an easy person to find someone else would be eager to help me."

Gwaine looked at her, shaking his head. "Fine, you won. Please, follow me, lady…?"

"It's Evelyn. My name is Evelyn."

"Umm, sir Gwaine, isn't it?

Gwaine glanced at the woman next to him, and smiled. "You are a fast learner, lady Evelyn."

"I'm surely mistaken, you're not taking me towards the castle I assume?" She halted.

Gwaine looked surprised. "Well, to find the court physician, it is essential to go in the castle, as that is where he lives and works, m'lady. Is there a problem?"

Images crossed through Evelyn's mind. The face of Uther Pendragon and his little son. The way their noble foot steps echoed in the corridor's of the white castle. The way his father's head fell down from the podium on the courtyard, as his life was brought to an end by the king. She shivered. "My lord, you have been most helpful, but I'm sure you have much more important things to do. I can handle myself from here, thank you."

Gwaine grew yet more confused. "It's just around the corner, and my duties haven't even started yet. Don't you want to be seen in my company?"

Evelyn glanced around her suspiciously, and pulled her hood on. "Fast then, please."

Gwaine opened the door for her, and pointed up the stairs. "You'll find him there, m'lady."

Evelyn bowed her head at the knight. "Thank you, sir Gwaine."

"It was my pleasure, my dear lady Evelyn. I hope I will see you again." He reached for her hand for the third time, and this time she didn't move away. He placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "Farewell, for now."

Evelyn knocked thrice on the wooden door, and entered. The rather large room was tidy in all its messiness. The walls and tables were full of different bottles and books. A cauldron was hung above the fire place.

"Good morning, is there something I could help you with?"

She saw a gangly young man, even a boy standing on the other doorway on the opposite side of the room. His short, almost black hair was slightly messy, and he wore simple clothes, with a red scarf tied loosely around his thin neck. His incredibly blue eyes pierced her with wisdom and knowledge, which she found rather unusual for such a young man. "I'm actually looking for someone called Gaius, and I was instructed by a knight that I would find him here."

"Oh, I see." He smiled, and walked towards her. "You've come to the right place then. Do you have a name? Is Gaius expecting you?"

"Evelyn. And no, he doesn't know I'm here. In fact, I don't even know if he knows who I am."

"I'm Merlin. Pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand firmly. "Gaius is just gone out to deliver something to the king, but he should be back any minute. You want to wait for him?"

"Yes, please. My matter is quite urgent."

Merlin pointed at the bench in front of the table, as he sat down on the other side. "Please, have a seat, Evelyn."

Cautiously, she sat down. After a moment of silence, she gathered up her courage. "So, I assume Gaius works for the king?"

"Yes, of course he does. He is the court physician after all. And a trusted member of the court. You see, he has been around since his birth. King Arthur values his opinion highly."

Evelyn caught her breath in surprise. "Did you say King Arthur?"

Merlin didn't notice her sudden change of mood, but smiled widely. "You must be from far away then? King Uther died almost a year ago, and so his son, Arthur, heir to the throne, was crowned."

So the murderer of her father was dead. And the only idea she had on what her father had wanted from him was crumbled. She couldn't get a payback anymore, not on Uther directly. Why was she hear then? "Yes, indeed, I'm not from near Camelot. In fact, I'm not from anywhere. I've never settled."

Just then an elderly man entered the room. His grey hair was down to his shoulders, and he wore a simple, brown tunic. Evelyn rose from her chair, and glanced at Merlin, who nodded. Gaius looked surprised. "And who is our lovely visitor?"

"There's a matter I need to discuss with you right away." She glanced at Merlin again. "Privately. It is very confidential."

Gaius grew serious, and sat down. "Merlin is no problem, my dear girl. He is like a son to me."

Evelyn sighed. "Very well then." Taking a deep breath she continued: "My name is Evelyn, Gaius. I'm the daughter of the knight sir Bruin and his wife Elaine. My brother's name is Edern."

The serious look on Gaius' face disappeared, and his mouth opened in surprise. "Little Evelyn? It has been years!" He creased his forehead then, and lowered his voice. leaning towards her. "But you were banished. On the sentence of death. What on Earth are you doing back in Camelot?"

3.

Tension in the court physician's room was extremely high. Merlin walked around the room, closed all windows and curtains, and lastly locked the front door. Then he sat down to hear what Evelyn had to say for herself.

"I do not know, Gaius, and I wish I had a clue. Your friend's, my father's last words have driven me back to this unfortunate city."

Gaius nodded slowly. "Please, tell me about it." He paused slightly. "You know that I want no harm upon you or your family, never did and ever will, and anything you say will be safe with me and Merlin. Please trust us."

" 'When you come back here after your mother's murder, find Gaius. He will be the person to lead you to your destiny.' That is the only thing he left for me, a prophecy of some sorts."

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, dear girl. I wouldn't wish anyone to face such misfortune and sadness in their lives."

"The odd thing is, I don't think my mother was murdered. At least to me, it seemed more like a … suicide. I found her. She had hung herself from the ceiling of our little cottage." Then she leaned forward. "I need to know, was my father really a sorcerer, responsible for the crime he was punished for? For I never knew."

Merlin looked very uncomfortable on his seat, and rose up to prepare some tea for them. Gaius followed his restless movement with his gaze, forehead creased in thought. "I'm sorry to be the one to break the news to you, but yes, he was indeed a sorcerer. A prophet of sorts."

Evelyn's hand clenched into fists. "And you knew? You must know magic then."

Merlin turned sharply to eye Gaius, who didn't meet his gaze this time but looked straight at the young woman. "Many long years ago I did. But it is banned now, and I shall therefore not practice such sorts anymore." He put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed lightly. "Do not be ashamed of who or what your father was, Evelyn. I can assure you, he never used his abilities for evil."

Evelyn remained quiet, and watched Merlin pour them the steaming tea. After a long silence, she whispered: "So that's what it is then, magic?"

"What is, dear girl?"

"My visions. They're magic aswell."

Just then the sound of heavy foot steps penetrated the door, and they all fixed their eyes on it. Two loud knocks.

Merlin rose and went for the door. "Who is it? Is it something urgent?"

After a short silence, a low voice replied. "I'm looking for the lady Evelyn. Gwaine hinted she could be found here."

Merlin and Gaius now both stared at Evelyn, who shrugged her shoulders. "I happened to run into two knights last night when I arrived. Drunken sir Gwaine and a very polite sir Lancelot."

Merlin opened the door vaguely, and let Lancelot in. He looked rather surprised to see her sitting comfortably around the table. "I see you have made some new friends, m'lady."

Evelyn stood up, and smiled moderately. "Yes, indeed I have. Why are you looking for me, may I ask?"

"Well, it just came to my mind that you might want to take a tour around the city, since you're here for the first time. A compensation for last night's incident. I happen to have a free morning." He bowed slightly, even a bit mockingly, smiling widely.

Evelyn glanced at Gaius, who nodded. "I would like that very much, sir. "

Lancelot smiled, and offered her his arm. "Let us go then, m'lady."

"And here are the training fields for the knights. We spend a lot of time here, sparring and instructing the new trainees."

Evelyn took in the view. Somewhat 20 men were standing around the field, clanging their shields and swords, obviously cheering for the two battlers on the field. One of them wore the same outfit as Lancelot, clearly the armor of Camelot, and a red cape with a golden coat of arms of Camelot. Both men wore polished helmets, and they had only their swords drawn out, circling each other. The knight forwarded, and with a swift movement collected the other competator's sword, catching it straight from the air. A small movement from his legs, and the competator, clearly just a trainee, was sweeped from his feet and landed on the grass. Lancelot pulled her closer to the field, and the men gave space for them.

"A hint more training is needed if you dream of beating me, Baudwin. Not even close yet." The knight removed his helmet and shook his brown curls.

Lancelot glanced down at Evelyn, who was smiling wickedly. "That was quite a show, sir Gwaine."

Gwaine noticed her, and bowed scornfully. "I am most delighted that you enjoy what you see, princess."

Evelyn was now softly petting the blade hung on her waist. "Maybe you would give me the honour of sparring with you a little."

Gwaine and a few other knights, including Lancelot, burst out laughing. "That would be wonderful, m'lady, if it was not dangerous."

She stepped forward, clearly offering a challenge. "Are you worried you'll get hurt, sir?"

Gwaine didn't answer, just pointed with his finger for her to walk to him. She obeyed, slowly drawing her sword.

"That is not a good idea, Gwaine, Evelyn." Lancelot expressed his worry.

"Don't worry, friend. I will be very easy on her." Gwaine positioned himself, peering at his opponent along the blade of his sword. She was the first to move.

They battled fiercely for a moment. They were two extremely fast fighters, and the battle was just a blur, seasoned with furious clangs as their swords banged against each other over and over again in synchronization. Suddenly Evelyn faked, and instead of hitting for his head placed a solid, strong kick on his chest. Gwaine fell down heavily, but didn't lose the grip of his sword. The crowd sighed in unison.

"Get up, we're not finished here." Evelyn winked at Gwaine. He let out a furious snarl, and jumped up, charging her now with even more ferocious blows, the kinds that his trainees had never seen him fight with. He dugged one of Evelyn's blows directed towards his head again, appeared behind her and had his sword on her throat in the blink of an eye. They stood there, frozen for a long moment, breathing heavily.

"What do you think you're doing?" A clear voice from behind their still locked position. Both Gwaine and Evelyn turned around to see a tall, well-built blonde man, in a knight's uniform but wearing a simple golden crown on his head. Gwaine bowed, and forced Evelyn to do so with a hand placed at her back. "Very thoughtful of you to pay us a visit, my lord. Arthur, meet lady Evelyn."

Evelyn froze in the middle of her bow, looking slowly up to see the king approach her. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Pleasure to meet you, m'lady." He then fixed his eyes on her face, and a look of confusion appeared on his handsome face. "Have we by any chance met before?"


	3. Chapter 3

It took her only a bit too long to reply. She smiled innocently. "I do not think so, your Highness."

"Oh, please call me Arthur. No need for such formalities for friends of my knights." Arthur eyed Gwaine suspiciously, who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "We are celebrating tonight, Evelyn, and I assume to see you there."

Evelyn gaped in surprise. "My lord, I believe that would be most inappropriate. Besides, the only clothes I possess are on me right now."

Artur burst out laughing. "Well, someone could say that fighting with knights during their training time was inappropriate, so I guess we don't have to worry about that. And as it comes to the clothing, I will personally have something delivered to you. " Evelyn tried to interrupt, but he continued. "Merlin will pick you up. Don't worry, he'll just guide you to the hall, you don't have to be seen with him." He winked at her, and retreated. Evelyn stared at him until he was gone, and then turned to Gwaine, who was grinning widely. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what? That I beat you? I don't lose often, m'lady."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "No, I meant that he actually had the nerve to invite me in front of all these people." She eyed the knights and trainees who were now cleaning up the field after the training.

Gwaine stepped closer to her. "Oh, that's just Arthur. He likes to be the hero."

She felt uncomfortable the second he was so close to her. Not that she didn't find him handsome and charming, but she couldn't allow him to mess up with her brain. That's when it hit her. She flinched, as images flashed across her mind. A huge battle. Bloody corpses all over the place. The whole Camelot in fire. She saw her brother with a sword in his hand, and Gwaine jumping between a sword and a girl who looked familiar with her blond curls, a big wound across her cheek. Merlin held in place by a hooded figure with what looked like powerful magic. And Arthur, helpless on the ground, as a dark-haired woman walked towards him, her arms raised, speaking in an unfamiliar language.

Evelyn recovered fast, and stepped backwards, picking up her sword from the ground and bowed. "I will see you tonight then." She turned towards Lancelot, who only put his hand on her shoulder and guided her away, leaving Gwaine standing there and watching as they went.

ooo

When Evelyn returned to her room at the Inn a few hours later, she was exhausted already. Gaius had been busy already, and it would have been suspicious for her to stay with him the whole day, so they decided to talk more of the matter later. On her bed laid a dress. It was the colour of the sand in the beach, and it was made of light, flowing material. It had long sleeves until her elbows, and an empire waist line. The simple embellishments were the colour of gold and gorgeous turquoise. It was floor length, with a small train.

Evelyn touched the material, felt it between her fingers, went through every single detail of it. Never in her life had she possessed such a beautiful item, and the excitement built up in her, enough to block the feelings of worry. Arthur had recognised her, and she could only hope that he had believed her when she denied ever meeting him before. They had been best play friends as kids though, and Evelyn had the feeling that if she stayed long enough, the king would remember. And that would be her end.

She bathed in hot water, washing away the exhaustion, all the sweat of her long journey, and all her worries aswell. Leaving her blonde waves to fall openly down her back, she braided some segments from the front and tied them behind her head with a golden pin. Then she put on her dress. It was the perfect size, articulating her slim but rather strong waist and chest and her defined arms. Her body had gone through labour and exhaustion, flight and fight, and it showed. The dress hid most of her scars, but there were a few showing on her arms and chest. Evelyn couldn't help but twirl around once to see the beautiful movement of the hem.

Just then there was a knock on her door, and Merlin entered. His eyes widened when he took in the view. "Wow, Evelyn, that is something." He coughed, embarrased. "They will all be impressed."

Evelyn laughed, and tugged her hand through Merlin's as they left for the party. "I still can't believe that I was actually invited."

"If you knew Arthur, you'd understand. He owes a lot to his knights, and is eager to give them a hand in need so to say. "

She arched one perfect brow. "I truly don't know what you're talking about, Merlin."

They were almost to the front door of the main hall. Merlin looked down at her. "You seriously don't have any idea? This is Arthur's favour to Gwaine." And he opened the door for her and stood silently, as she looked at him, surprise crossing her eyes. Merlin encouraged her with a nod, and she took a deep breath and entered.

The hall was full of light and people. Beautiful ladies walking in colourful dresses, knights and other gentlemen dressed in their best. Servants serving drinks and food. Evelyn took in the view, eager to remember it all, for she knew it might be her only chance.

ooo

"Thanks Arthur, I really appreciate it."

The king rolled his eyes. "Gwaine, you know as well as I do that she's nothing but a distraction to you, nothing the previous girls weren't. But I'm happy if it makes you happy."

Gwaine punched him lightly on his shoulder. "She could be the love of my life, my freaking destiny, and you just make fun of it." He paused slightly. "I feel differently than ever before, Arthur. My only goal is not to get under her skirt. I'm eager to get to _know_ her. She mesmerizes me."

Arthur studied his expression, and then nodded towards the doorway, smiling. "Well, you have a good chance for that now, friend. If you are able to take your eyes off her."

Gwaine turned for the door, and his mouth fell open.

"Dear mother of God."

It was now Arthur's turn to punch Gwaine's shoulder. "Good luck. I don't think you stand a chance, but hell, even I wouldn't miss _this _one for the world."

Gwaine reached for the vase with a bouquet of wild flowers in it. Winking at the king, he cut a bright blue flower from it with his knife, streched his fingers dramatically, and almost danced towards Evelyn.

ooo

"Good evening, princess." A low voice behind her sent shivers down her back. She knew immediately who it belonged to. Slowly turning around, she nodded. "Sir Gwaine, nice to see you."

Gwaine smiled crookedly and bowed, placing a kiss on her hand. "I have seen many wonders of this world, m'lady, but never anything as beautiful as you tonight."

Chuckling, Evelyn patted his shoulder. "You look very dashing in your uniform aswell, sir." But her cheeks blushed a little on the compliment.

Gwaine reached for her hair, and placed the flower behind her ear. "Now you are perfect."

She arched one brow. "What was that for?"

He winked at her then, offering his arm. "For existing, beautiful."

Evelyn shook her head. "You are unbelievable." But she took his arm as he lead her forward.

ooo

"M'lady, I would like to introduce you to my fellow knights. Meet Elyan, Percival, Leon and Lancelot."

Evelyn let her gaze wander on the knights. Dark-skinned and young Elyan, tall and red-headed Leon. The knight addressed Percival was tall and muscular. And then there was Lancelot's handsome form, smiling at her. She bowed hastily. "Pleasure to meet you all, my lords."

"The pleasure is all ours, m'lady. You look extra-ordinary today." Percival boomed with his low voice.

Elyan nodded his head approvingly. "And seem to be very skilled with the sword aswell."

Lancelot made space for her, patting the seat. "Where did you learn how to handle a sword, m'lady?"

Evelyn glanced at Gwaine, who offered her his hand to help her sit down. She took it, feeling his warm, steady hand under hers. "That is a long story, sir Lancelot."

"We have whole night, Evelyn." A clear invitation for her to tell them her story.

Gwaine cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I shall go fetch you a drink, princess."

ooo

"I learned to fight out of desperate need. We lived out in the wilderness, kept moving constantly. We, my older brother Edern and I started off with hunting, but during the years learned to defend ourselves if needed. Mostly we would encounter smugglers, but from time to time we were interrupted by Cenred's soldiers, for we mostly stayed within his lands. When we were younger, we would just hide and let them take whatever they wanted, sometimes burning down the little hut we always built for ourselves, sometimes, if we were lucky, only taking some food. When we grew up, we started fighting them off occasionally. That lasted until Edern was captured."

"They took him during one night. He was out on watch, somewhat 20 metres away from our camp hidden behind some bushes. I only heard the clangs of their swords, the galloping of their horses, and then silence. My mother wanted to go after him, but me and Edern had discussed this before; if one of us was ever separated, we would stay to keep our mother safe. So as painful as it was, I kept silent and hummed my mother back to sleep after her desperate sobs quieted down."

"After that day I took her within the borders of this Kingdom. She settled down in a village, but I couldn't stay. I knew she would be safe there, so I left to build my own life. I was 17 then. I visited her from time to time, found her happy, and left again, trying to figure out my own place in this world. One day, almost a year ago, I went for a visit and found her dead. She had hung herself from the ceiling, been dead for at least a day. That's when I left for Camelot."

This was only the outlines of her journey. She left her whole childhood in Camelot, the murder of her father as a secret, and also the reason she left her mother alone. No one, except for maybe Gaius now, could ever know.

The knights had listened to her story quietly, not interrupting. Lancelot was the first one again to open his mouth. "I'm so very sorry. You've gone through a lot."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's life. You've got to take what it offers you, for better or for worse. "

That is when she noticed the king standing right behind Lancelot, smiling. _Ahh now that is awkward_, she thought.

"Excuse me for sneaking in, m'lady. I was only interested to hear your story."

Evelyn was worried of his closeness again, but put on a smile. "It's alright, sire."

Artur leaned in, closer to her. "One thing surprises me; did you not have a father?"

_Ouch. How ver observant he is. _"My father … died when I was very young." _That wasn't an outrageous lie, just leaving out some facts._

"I see. Well, enjoy the rest of your evening, m'lady, gentlemen." He retreated.

Evelyn rose up suddenly. "I'm very sorry, I would love to continue the evening longer, but I am exhausted. May I please be excused?"

"Are you alright, m'lady?" asked worried Elyan.

"Yes, of course, my long journey has just worn me off." SHe smiled half-heartedly, and made for the exit. Gwaine stood up aswell. "I will escort you back to the Inn, Evelyn. It's dark already."

She started to complain, but Lancelot interrupted her. "Go with him, Evelyn." He looked worried.

Sighing, she took the arm he offered again. "Good night, everyone."

ooo

"You could've told us the truth, you know. Or do you not trust us?" They were almost to the Inn when Gwaine finally gathered his courage to confront her. The streets were quiet, no one was outside anymore.

Evelyn fidgeted uncomfortably. "Not a single word I said today was a lie, Gwaine."

Gwaine halted to a stop, and turned towards her. They were merely inches from the wall of the Inn's building. "Nor did you tell half of the truth. It's okay, I don't blame you. You've arrived only yesterday after all. Just curious."

Evelyn stood silently for a while. "There are things that are better to be left unsaid. But I do trust _you_." She was addressing him instead of all the people hearing her story today. And that didn't go unnoticed by Gwaine, for he took a step closer. "I, on the other hand, meant every word I said today. "

Was it the alcohol in her blood, or the exhaustion from her journey, she didn't step away from Gwaine. Instead, she placed her cool hand on his rough cheek, softly running her fingers from his temple down to his chin, against his throat all the way down on his broad, wide chest. She could feel his solid heart beat against her hand, but she refused to meet his eyes, which she knew were on her.

Gwaine said nothing, but placed his own hand on hers on his chest. _Do not mess this up now, idiot. She'll be here tomorrow aswell._ With those thoughts in his head, he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, m'lady." Evelyn met his gaze for two long seconds. "Good night, my lord."

Gwaine stepped away, lastly releasing her hand, and dissapeared in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, thanks to _I Fancy Hugh Dancy _and _ButlersTheJob for their reviews! And thanks to everyone who's added it to their favurites, it means a lot to me to have someone actually read this! And I will keep going ;) This chapter is the last one I have 'ready', so from now on my pace might go a little down, but don't worry, I'm a fast writer and can't wait to tell you the whole story! So, off we go, it is again my usual chapter, with a little cliff hanger in the end ;). Enjoy!_**

* * *

Evelyn slept in, waking up late in the morning, when the sun had already risen and the city woken to life. Someone had washed her simple blue cotton dress, probably during last night's celebration, and had also delivered a stack of some other clothes. Unfolding them, she discovered a grey dress made out of some good quality, expensive and very soft cloth, but still simple enough for daily use, and a dark blue tunic to be worn with a pair of black, comfortable trousers. On the ground laid two pairs of shoes; brown leather boots and black, short lace shoes, probably meant to be worn with the dresses. _This has gone way overboard already, _she thought, but slipped in the grey dress and her new shoes. Braiding her hair down her back again, she entered the busy streets of Camelot.

She didn't have to wander for long before she literally walked into a familiar figure. Lancelot grapped her shoulders to keep her from falling down and smiled. "Good morning Evelyn."

"Good morning." She met the gaze of Lancelot's smiling eyes, and grinned. "What business do you have on this fine morning, sir knight?" She couldn't help but study his features. Lancelot was strikingly handsome, with a shaved face and straight posture, and his intense eyes made her want to lose herself in his gaze. She had to shake her head to keep concentrated. _Damn you, Lancelot, damn you Gwaine, damn you all the men. Damn you anyone who's capable of making me this vulnerable and unfocused._

"Actually, I'm on my way to the stables. I have a quest to complete."

Evelyn furrowed her brow. "Something dangerous?"

Lancelot squeezed her shoulder. "No, we are only going to do a check up on some of the villages. We received word that there are some minor problems, so the king has sent a small team for the quest." He paused, smiling. "Were you worried for my safety?"

She was taken aback, and answered hastily: "No no, of course not, I was just… curious, that's all."

"Very well. I am sorry, but we are leaving immediately, and I must prepare. Farewell, lady Evelyn." And he bent down to kiss her cheek lightly. Evelyn inhaled sharply in surprise, but didn't move. Lancelot cast a smile at her and retreated towards te stables.

ooo

"Please come in, Evelyn, and take a seat. We have some things to discuss." Gaius's voice invited her in, even though she couldn't see him. Entering the physicians clinic, she saw that he'd been doing some sort of research; a huge amount of old-looking books were on all the even surfaces of the room, including the big table in the middle. Sheets of paper were everywhere, some of them with hastily written notes. She sat down around the table. "I see you've been working here."

Gaius materialized from behind one of the big shelves. "Indeed I have. Nothing useful though."

"Where's Merlin?"

"I'm right here!" Merlin's voice boomed through the door to his room, and opening the door and coming into the view. "How are you this morning?"

"Very good, thank you. And you?"

"Fine, thank you." He sat down opposite from her, and Gaius also came for the table, sitting down next to the boy. Evelyn lifted one of her eye brows. "Is everything alright?"

"Would you mind telling us about those visions of yours?" Gaius asked, lowering his voice.

Evelyn looked almost ashamed. "What kind of solution is that to the situation?"

"We must gather all possible information, that's all."

Evelyn eyed them suspiciously. "You're not planning to report of me to the king are you? Any kind of magic is still forbidden, isn't it?"

Merlin laughed suddenly, resulting in Gaius elbowing him. "We have no intention to give you in, Evelyn. You can trust us."

She sighed. "Very well. My so-called visions, they arrive out of the blue. It is almost like something triggers it; like when I meet a new person, I might suddenly see a vision about them. I don't go unconscious or anything, I just see blurred images in my mind. Sometimes they're clear and make sense, and sometimes I can only tell I saw it when it actually happens."

Gaius looked at Merlin suddenly, and the boy met his gaze. Slowly turning back to Evelyn, he asked carefully; "And these visions, they always… happen?"

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she nodded slowly. "Until this day, all of them have come to happen, sooner or later."

Merlin couldn't stay quiet any longer. "What did you see on the training field then? When Arthur had left and you were talking with Gwaine?"

Horror crossed her eyes. "H-how did you know?" _Is it really that obvious when I'm having them?_

"I guess I just had a f_eeling _, you know. You seemed to be somewhere else at that moment, in your own thoughts." But Evelyn didn't miss the look Gaius threw at him. It was a warning.

"What did you see, Evelyn?" Gaius repeated Merlin's question, turning back towards her. Cautiously, she told them all the details of her vision. Both men looked horrified. "And this is going to happen?" exclaimed Merlin.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

ooo

They spent the whole day researching for any information of her burden. Gaius had agreed that it was most probably magic, but hadn't told her what it reminded him of. When she left in the evening, he sat down around the table with Merlin.

"Are you thinking of the same thing as I am?" asked Gaius.

"Morgana."

"Yes, indeed. It is amost identical to what she experienced, or still experiences I'm afraid, only she was always asleep when she went under a vision. "

"Should we trust her? Evelyn, I mean. Look how Morgana turned out to be."

Gaius shrugged his shoulders. "I cannot say that. But if she really possesses more power than she thinks, which I'm positive about, she could be a valuable ally. Only the fact that she can warn us of such events is priceless."

Merlin leaned in. "What do you think Evelyn saw?"

"She saw what?" questioned Gwaine's surprised voice from the door. Both Merlin and Gaius turned to see his head popping from the door way, half-entered to the room. They looked at each other then, saying nothing.

"Well? What are you gossiping about here?"

Merlin rose from his chair. "Ehrm, we just, well, thought, uhmm, how much she saw of the knights' , uhh, drunken behaviour last night."

Gwaine raised an eye brow.

"You know, eh, if she thinks we're just, you kow, a city full of alcoholic knights. That's not a very safe thought, you know."

Gwaine furrowed his brow, crossing his arms on his chest. "Right. And why would you care?"

Merlin put his hand on his chest and acted surprised. "Of course I would care, how dare you say so?"

Gwaine relaxed, buying his lie. "You have a thing for the lady then, good old Merlin?" He wiggled his eye brows.

"No, of course not!"

Gwaine lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, relax buddy. I'm only here to bring you a message from Arthur. He wants you in the hall immediately."

ooo

The next day, as Evelyn was making her way towards Gaius' clinic through the castle, she came to pass the king and his Queen walking towards their chambers. Nodding, she put her head down. "Good day, sire, my lady." She made to pass them.

"We were just looking for you, Evelyn!" The king placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stop and smile at them.

"Really? What do you have in mind for me, your highness?"

It was the queen who spoke to her then, for the first time, and Evelyn had the chance to study her face. She was beautiful, of course, and Evelyn admired her calmness and warm smile. "We have been thinking, and to us it just doesn't seem appropriate for you to stay at the Inn any longer."

Evelyn looked surprised. "I'm very sorry, m'lady. If that is what you mean, I can leave the city today."

Guinevere threw her head back in laughter. "Oh dear Evelyn, that is not what we mean. We would like to invite you to live in the castle. The maids have prepared a room for you. It is not big, but better than that cot in the Inn."

_Oh no. This is asking for trouble._ "That is very kind of you, but I cannot take such an offer."

"Oh yes you can." vocalized Arthur. "And you will. I will send someone to pick you up from the Inn tonight. Be ready."

Evelyn gave up and smiled. "How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"I am sure we will find you some chores here to fill up your days. You are a citizen of Camelot now, lady Evelyn."

ooo

And so the days went on. Most of the days Evelyn spent in Gaius' office, researching and helping them out in delivering medicines. At some point she took it as her challenge to clean up the whole clinic, and that slowly became a mission to her. It was definitely not a job to be done in a few hours or even days. She also came to spend a lot of time with the queen, and a bond started forming between them, for Queen Guinevere (or Gwen as she wanted to be called) seemed to understand her After all her years, she realised that she was finally building a life somewhere, and even though she was still very worried about being exposed, she started to relax and enjoy her stay in Camelot.

One person she avoided was Gwaine. She was afraid of being alone with him, and so only talked with him when she had to. Even though she would never asmit it, she had grown fond of him, even created some feelings towards him. Gwaine had noticed her avoidance, and grew distraught, following her around until she once snapped at him, and he had to stop. He craved for her company, and she knew this, but couldn't allow herself too close. She knew, that she might not be able to resist if she did.

Finally, after two weeks, she heard the galloping of the horses on the stone pavement one morning and went for the window to see the return of Lancelot from the quest. Smiling to herself, she dressed up to welcome them back home. Just then there was a knock on her door and a maid entered. "King Arthur wants you to join the court in the big hall. There's something to be discussed."

The maid walked Evelyn to the hall, and she saw that not only the court was present but the hall was full of people stading on the sides of it. She spotted an empty spot next to Gwaine and sighed. _There's a lot of people, surely I'm safe next to him. _Gwaine looked suprised to see her making it towards him, but smiled, placing an innocent hand on her back when she was standing by his side.

Just then the doors opened again and Lancelot entered, with two knights behind him. They were escorting a young man between them, but Evelyn could not see his figure until they were right next to her, greeting the king. He was forced on his knees, and Evelyn noticed his dirty, brown clothes but also his blonde, curly hair that grew just to his sharp chin. The man raised his gaze to the king then, and Evelyn noticed his piercingly blue eyes. She gasped out loud. _It can't be._

"My lord, we have a prisoner from one of the villages, He had acted very violently, burning down houses and destroying everything he saw. The villagers lost a lot of their belongings. A few of the villagers said, that he was heard blaiming them for the death of his mother and his sister.

Before the king could say a word, Evelyn stepped up and pushed away Gwaine's hand trying to pull her back. "My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I address the prisoner?" She paused slightly. "I believe this is my brother, sire." Every single pair of eyes in the room were on her then. After a short, but very uncomfortable silence the king swallowed his astonishment and nodded.

The man now turned to see Evelyn, who walked hastily towards him. She kneeled in front of him, touching his scarred face. He recovered from the shock and with a stunned voice asked: "Evelyn? Is it really you?"

"Oh Edern, I thought you were dead!" She threw herself at him then, hugging him to her. "I can't believe you're alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter number 5, here you go!**

**ooo**

"So you do not deny the accusations, am I correct?" asked Arthur with a calm tone. The atmosphere in the hall had changed significantly after the reunion of the siblings. Everyone had relaxed as they saw Evelyn embrace her brother, smile at him and laugh out of happiness.

"Of course not, sire. I, ah, have a bit of a temper, you see, and when I found my mother's house emptied, I believed that the villagers had given her and Evelyn in, and I lost it." He looked towards his sister lovingly, not believing she was actually there. She nodded slightly in approvement of his answer, for she didn't want him either exposing more than they already knew about their past or displeasing the king, who had been so kind for her. _Only because he doesn't know who and what I really am._

"So, what shall we do with you then?" Athur asked, turning now towards his wife. It was not her who answered, but Gaius, stepping forward. "Sire, if I may?" Arthur looked surprised, but mentioned with his hand for him to go on.

"I see no further problem here, except that the villagers need to be paid for their losses. Is there a way you could earn money for that?" He turned towards Edern now.

Edern shrugged his shoulders, but Evelyn, still standing next to him and holding his hand, answered. "You've always been interested in metallurgy. You still have your old sword?"

Lancelot now came forward, handing a beautiful sword to the king. "Here it is."

Arthur studied the sword for a long moment. "And you have forged this?"

"Yes, sire. It is not very good, but-"

"It is excellent, Edern. One of the most beautiful swords I've seen. Its balance is perfect." He handed the sword back to Lancelot and clapped his hands. "It is set then! You start tomorrow morning, meet me in the fron yard at noon, so you can get a little rest."

ooo

People flooded out of the hall, clearly in a good mood after the turn in the events. Edern was chatting casually with the king. Lancelot approached Evelyn then. "It is great to see you so happy, Evelyn."

Evelyn turned around, and swung her arms around his neck, causing him to take a step back at surprise and laugh. He placed his hands on the small of her back, and Evelyn looked him straight in those gorgeous eyes. "I'm eternally grateful for bringing him back to me, Lancelot. You cannot imagine how horrible it's been thinking he's dead. Thank you."

Lancelot smiled even wider, and leaned closer. "The pleasure was all mine, m'lady. Anything for you."

Evelyn smacked a kiss on his cheek, and hugged him closer once more, before releasing him of her grasp.

On the other side of the room, Gwaine had followed their intimate conversation with a furrowed brow, arms crossed on his broad chest.

"I believe you would like to spend the rest of the evening with your lovely sister?" asked Arthur, raising his voice so that Evelyn could hear him. She smiled, and walked for her brother. "I will show you to my room." Turning to Arthur, she bowed deeply. "I'm so grateful for your mercy and understanding, sire. We both are."

Arthur smiled. "I attempt to guide my actions and decisions with what I think is right and just. Go, and enjoy your evening." With that, they retreated, hand in hand. Only they did not hear Gwaine leaving right after them, following towards their chambers.

As Evelyn and Edern reached their room, hand in hand, laughing and chatting as they went, Gwaine finally exposed himself. "Evelyn, can I share a word with you?"

She turned around in surprise, and eyed him suspiciously. _There's no escaping him now. Damn._ "Of course, sir. Edern, I'll be inside in a minute."

Gwaine pulled her roughly around the corner, pressing her against the wall. "What is going on, Evelyn?" he questioned her, leaning his arms on either sides of her and looking her straight in the eye.

Evelyn closed her eyes for a brief moment. _He's just too close._ "What do you mean?"

"Who have you become? You barely greet me, not to mention talk to me anymore. Your dead brother suddenly appears here, clearly making up half of his story just as you were, and you play along the game. And then you and Lancelot…" He trailed off, still locked in her gaze.

Evelyn placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. "How dare you accuse me in such way?" She folded her arms. "My brother was NOT lying, and neither was I. And what comes to Lancelot, you cannot blame me for being friends with him. At least he treats me well."

Gwaine approached her again, standing as close to her as possible, his clothes brushing against hers. "And what about you avoiding me?"

She couldn't meet his gaze. "I am not avoiding you. I just… have to think what's best for me. I cannot afford distractions."

Gwaine leaned to her even more, his face only mere inches from hers now. When he talked, she could feel his warm breath brush her face, and it made her shiver. "Do I distract you?"

"Yes." She dugged under his arms then, and walked hastily back to her brother, leaving Gwaine alone in the dark. His hand clenched into a fist, and he hit the wall angrily with it.

ooo

Evelyn closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. _Damn it Gwaine, damn it! What is his problem?_

"Are you ok?" asked Edern, standing up from the chair he'd been sitting on next to the window. Evelyn shook her head and opened her eyes. "Of course I am, everything's perfect now that you are here!" She embraced him once more, touching his face with her fingers. "Now you have to tell me everything."

They laid down on the bed, facing each other, and Edern started to talk. "They came out of nowhere that night, Evelyn. You know that my senses are sharp, but I could only sense them right before they attacked. I had no chance, I realised that immediately, and tried to go easily so that you wouldn't do anything reckless."

"I stuck to our agreement. Mom was the one I had to keep from coming for you."

Edern closed his eyes in pain. "How very difficult it must have been for her."

"You can't even imagine."

"I'm sorry, for everything. "

Evelyn tried on a smile. "It's life. We have to live with what we get."

They looked at each other in silence for a while, before Edern continued. "I don't know how long I was locked down in the cell. The amount of food I got was minimalistic, and that went on for a long while. Then they started questioning me, with punishments when I didn't answer, and I realised what they were really after." He paused, and leaned towards Evelyn. "They were after our father's child. A child who would share our father's abilities."

Evelyn inhaled sharply. "But neither of us even knows how powerful father was, and neither of us surely doesn't share his abilities, strong or weak!"

But Edern only looked at her, concerned. "They spoke of you, sister. And a prophecy. They just didn't realise they had the wrong child in their hands, for it never occured to them that it could be the girl!"

"But I don't have magic!" Evelyn responded loudly, and immediately lowered her voice back to a whisper. "Surely they must have been mistaken."

"You forget about your visions, Evelyn. They wanted the child in the prophecy. Some kind of deal with Morgause, as I understood, that they were supposed to deliver the child from the prophecy to her. But they never got me that far. After years and years in their hold, I finally escaped during the journey. Got back absolutely nothing, only my sword, which I refused to leave to them, and made a run for it. Somehow I managed to escape, and wandered in the woods for months, trying to trace after you two. And when I finally heard rumours of where you were, and arrived there, I found the house empty, only with your old knife buried between the planks on the floor. I just snapped, you know me, couldn't control myself. And then here I am now, with you."

"You must realise that mother is really dead." Evelyn took his hand then, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"I figured when you didn't mention her. How-?"

"Suicide. Found her hung from the ceiling."

A tear was falling from Edern's eye. And another. He pulled Evelyn closer to an embrace. "I'm so glad you're finally with me." Locked to each other they trailed off to sleep.

ooo

As Lancelot was making his way towards the training field early next morning, he heard someone running towards him from behind. Turning around he saw it to be Gwaine, and slowed his pace to let the knight catch up, smiling to himself. But when Gwaine caught up with him, his expression was serious. "There's something we need to discuss."

Lancelot lifted an eye brow. "Is everything in order?"

Gwaine mentioned with his hand for them to keep moving. After a rather awkward silence (which never took place between these two), he coughed uncomfortably. "Is there something you would like to tell me, Lancelot?"

"I'm afraid you've lost me."

Gwaine suddenly burst out in anger. "How long were you planning to go on without telling me? You know how I feel!"

Lancelot placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Gwaine pushed it off. "You've got your eyes on Evelyn!"

Lancelot laughed, throwing his head back. "And this is what you wanted to discuss? Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh don't you start lying to me aswell, Lancelot. I've done nothing to confront you, ever, and this is how you thank me, by taking my girl?"

Lancelot started getting angry aswell. "And on what do you place your supposed accusations on? Dreams, perhaps?"

"I've got my proofs, Lancelot, so do not try to get away with more lies."

Lancelot lifted his hand in front of him, palm up. "Please do go on."

"You look at her the same way you used to look at Gwen until the wedding."

Stepping backwards, Lancelot shouted. "How dare you, Gwaine? What is your problem?" Meaning to strike him back with an insult, he continued: "I'd think that you got enough of her already. Normally these things only last for a day with you, Gwaine!"

"She's not like that, she's different! I'm willing to fight for this!"

"Then what is your problem? Are you afraid she'll choose me?"

An awkward silence after Lancelot's last comment. They stood, staring at each other for a long moment. Eventually, Gwaine turned on his heels and walked away.

Lancelot sighed. Shaking his head, he continued towards the training field, intending to do some practicing. With a sword. Against a scarcrow. That in his mind had Gwaine's head.

ooo

When Gwaine was walking back towards the castle, he spotted Evelyn and Edern, walking hand in hand towards the city. Without thinking, he hid behind a cart, and as they passed him he started following them. Evelyn was carrying a simple bouquet of wild roses and lilies in her hand, and the siblings were talking fast about something Gwaine couldn't hear. After following them for a while, he realised they were headed towards the bigger houses of the city, the ones the nobles used for living. They suddenly halted to a stop in front of one of the houses, and Gwaine quickly hid behind some boxes on the opposit side of the street. He watched Evelyn and Edern stand quietly in front of the house for a long moment. Finally Evelyn moved, kneeling to place the bouquet against the wall of the house. They embraced each other, and Gwaine furrowed his brow. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself. When the siblings turned to leave, Gwaine studied Evelyn's face. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks streaked with tears. She was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

******I'm even outdoing my own expectations, I have a new chapter for you! Thank you _ForeverTeamEdward13 for your review, your question will be answered in the following chapters ;)._**

******_Thanks also for the people who added the story on their favourites! That and the reviews are what keeps a writer going. Please share your opinions on anything, I appreciate it! But now finally some Gwaine and Evelyn action, with a bit of a revelation, hope you enjoy it!_**

**ooo**

As the darkness invaded Camelot, sending its inhabitants to sleep, a hooded figure materialized from the shadows, making its way quickly, yet silently towards the main gate. Glancing behind to make sure no one was following it squeezed out between the gate and its guard, who was sound asleep against the wall of the city. With no one behind it, it made its way towards the forest.

"I was almost worried that you wouldn't come." a cat-like voice of a woman streched towards the figure from behind. It turned around to see a beautiful, tall woman in front of it, wearing a glorious, black dress and a cape with a hood down her back. Her black curls were out of order in an orientated way, and her full lips, painted with scarlet, had a sly smile on them.

"I would've moved mountains for a chance like this, my lady Morgana." the figure stepped forward, right in front of the witch, removing his dark hood. Morgana smiled even wider and caressed his curls.

"And how are things in my beloved Camelot, dearest Edern?"

"Better than you could've imagined. They've taken her straight in, and now me aswell. No one doubts anything, not even my dear sister."

Morgana pressed her forehead against his. "Then you have completed the first part of our mission well, my dearest Edern.

ooo

As the morning arose, Evelyn, waking up, noticed something placed on her table. Looking besides her, she remebered the presence of her brother, and smiled. It had been long since she'd last seen him sound asleep.

Rising up, she recognised a single red rose in a vase on her bed-side table. Beside it was a folded note. She reached for it, opening it with her stiff fingers.

_'I am truly sorry for my behaviour earlier. Can we talk? Meet me on top of the castle at noon. G.'_

Evelyn couldn't help the smile that creeped on her lips. _It is romantic, I can't deny that. And I'm flattered._

She dressed up in her tunic, gathering it under her sword belt, and the black trousers. Her wild hair was tied on a messy bun, and the few fallen strands were tamed with a strip of brown leather around her head. Slipping on her boots she tiptoed out of her chamber, not wanting to wake up her still soundly sleeping brother.

She made her way towards the training field through the empty castle and fort yard. It was a misty, yet warm morning, and she enjoyed the caressing breeze of the summer wind on her face. When she reached the training field, however, she noticed she was not alone.

To her surprise, it was the king, swinging his sword lightly against a simple scarecrow placed in the middle of the field. Evelyn could quickly see why he was thought to be such a great warrior; his style seemed to be the perfect mix of strength and speed, yet intelligent, striking fast and hard at spots that the opponent wouldn't expect. Comparing to Gwaine, whom she had practiced with, he was less reckless, almost orientated at his moves, but she knew she wouldn't last for long against him. Arthur was not to be beaten by a mere girl like her.

"I do realise you're watching me, Evelyn."

Evelyn snapped awake again, grinning at the king who was now resting his balance against the sword buried in the earth. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, sire. It was just very impressing to watch."

"No harm done. What brings you here this early on a fine morning?"

"I was actually planning to do some exercising to start my day. Obviously I didn't realise someone else also prefers the early trainings."

"It is the only time of the day I can be here in peace. I tend to use it, as often as possible."

"Of course, I didn't realise how busy a king's life can be."

"Nah, it's just that I don't want to have to look at Gwaine's face any more than necessary."

Evelyn laughed, approaching him again. "If you would allow it, I would very much like to watch as you continue. Do tell me if I distract your training though, and I will leave immediately."

"And what if I asked you to join me?"

"I can hardly give you any competition, sire."

"I'm almost done for the day. A proper cooling down is needed. And please, I saw you fight with Gwaine. Although you have an unfair advantage againnst him, it was bloody good." He mentioned her forward with his fingers, setting in position.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, and chuckled. Drawing out her sword, she challenged towards the king of Camelot.

After a good half an hour, Arthur called it a halt. "That was one hell of a fight, Evelyn. The best one I've had against a woman, including my sister."

Evelyn glanced at him, searching his expression. "You have a sister? Excuse me sire, but I was under the impression you were the only heir."

"No. I have a half-sister. But she is not mentioned within these walls."

Evelyn was surprised by his cold tone. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not."

Evelyn paused, coughing uncomfortably. "I do not wish to offend you, but what I have learned from my life is that family bonds are never to be overlooked, whether we want it or not. And blood is stronger than water, my lord."

The king sighed. "I wish I could say the same."

Evelyn caught her clue to leave then. "Thank you, once more. I shall go and get washed before my duties for today."

"Do so. And thank you, Evelyn. For everything."

ooo

At noon she was dressed again in her metal grey dress, clean after her morning's training with the king. Glancing at the mirror for the last time, she decided to untie her hair and instead leave it flowing freely. Her own hazzle made her chuckle quietly. _When did I become such a girl? It's not like there's anything going on. He just wants to settle things down. There's no point in fighting any longer._

When she arrived at the top, she spotted Gwaine's figure, leaning against the rail, gazing towards the outlying forests. She stopped, took a few deep breaths, tried to even out her fuzzy hair a little bit, straightened her dress and finally paced towards him. She couldn't help but notice how the warm wind blew his attractive curls around his face.

"Hello, Gwaine."

He snapped at her voice, waking up from his thoughts, quickly turning to face her. "Merry meet, Evelyn." He gestured her to stand besides him.

"I got your message. And the flower. Thank you."

He smiled a little, leaning back against the rail. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"And why would I have not come?"

"Lets just say you have a bit of a temper, young lady."

"Look who's talking." She rolled her eyes.

Gwaine chuckled, taking a step towards her. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I was totally out of my measures, sticking my nose into things that don't belong to me. Please, forgive me."

Evelyn was caught off guard by the rush of emotions through her. She was trembling with the desire to embrace the knight standing in front of her. _What is this? What is happening to me? I've never felt such strong emotion._ Overwhelmed by the bubbling inside her, she placed her hand lightly on the knight's shoulder. "I was only surprised, that's all. By your caring. Of course you're forgiven. But can you forgive me, for not trusting you, for not treating you better?"

"Why would you underestimate my caring? That is the reason for everything, for me acting like a fool."

Evelyn met his gaze then and bore her eyes into his. "I'm flattered, sir Gwaine."

Gwaine responded to her stare, locking his eyes with hers. She sighed. "I've only known you for a month, Gwaine."

"The time has flown past by quickly."

"True. It seems like yesterday when I arrived at the gates of Camelot."

"Let us hope we can look back to that moment from after much more time than this then."

Gwaine stepped even closer, forcing Evelyn to press her back against the rail. "You are extra-ordinary, Evelyn. Beautiful as a delicate flower, but striking in battle like a fierce snake. No matter what happens, I want you to know, that you can always trust me. Everything I do is for the sake of goodness and justice. I will never hurt you." Leaning in to brush his rough lips against her ear, he whispered. "We need no secrets, love."

Evelyn did not catch the second meaning behind his words. She put her hands on his broad chest as he came back to look her straight in the eye. Very slowly he moved again towards her, giving her a chance to step away.

_Father. Forgive me this weakness. _She could almost hear her father's voice answer to her. _Letting him in will only make you hurt him._

But before she could come into her senses Gwaine's rough lips pressed against hers. And again. His hands moved to embrace her back, sliding from her shoulders down to the small of her back and up again. He opened the kiss slightly, letting her taste his sweet taste.

Evelyn moved her hands from his chest to wrap behind his neck, instinctively pulling him closer to her. Gwaine grinned in between, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue touch her lower lip, begging for entrance. Evelyn didn't hesitate this time but let his tongue in to explore even further. A groan escaped through Gwaine's chest, and he placed his hands on her butt, lifting her to sit on the rail. Pressing his hips against hers he broke the kiss only to place his hot lips now on her neck, slowly sucking and making his way first down and then up again, until she pulled him back to her lips again.

Slowly, Gwaine lightened the kiss, and finally released her lips to look upon her. Her cheeks were glowing the sweetest colour of peach, and her piercingly blue eyes sparkled.

"Evelyn-"

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips. "It's fine."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb then. "I shouldn't have. Not like that. But I'm not sorry I did."

"Me neither."

He helped her down from the rail and they stood silently for a long moment, exploring each other's eyes.

Evelyn broke the silence. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after this. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month."

"I am no fortune teller, m'lady. Only time may tell."

Evelyn grew impatient. " You're avoiding my question!"

"After this you are not allowed to embrace anyone else like that. "

"And does that imply on you aswell?"

"Obviously. Not that I need any remainders. I only see you."

"And you're afraid I might, ah, side-track?"

Gwaine hugged her, resting his chin on her head. "You asked."

"I trust you. Why wouldn't you give me some credit aswell?"

"I was merely pointing out the facts, not accusing you of anything."

"Good. Now, I should probably leave. Gaius is expecting me back by now, I said it will only take a minute."

"I'll walk you there."

Evelyn bit her lip. "Ehrm, I can find my way. You surely have other things to do."

Gwaine laughed. "Obviously not."

"Seriously, I'm fine. Will I meet you tonight?"

Gwaine eyed her suspiciously holding her arm. "Are you embarrased?"

Evelyn immediately put down her chin to hide her blushing. "No, why would I be?"

"Yes you are!"

"No, not really, you're exaggerating…"

"Spit it out, what is it? Am I that ugly?"

Evelyn slapped his chest playfully. "Of course not, you fool! It's just, well, I kind of fell for you."

Gwaine looked extremely confused. "I didn't follow you."

" Everyone, even Arthur, hell, even I knew you were after me, and I still couldn't help it. It's weakness!"

Gwaine took her face in both his hands. "And you're worried about what other's will think of you? That they'll find you _weak?_ "

"A bit. I have to keep up to my image, you know."

She was grinning now, but Gwaine released her, stepping backwards in an exaggerated manner.. "_You_ have to keep up _your_ image?"

Winking at him, she only replied. "Hurts that ego of yours, doesn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**It took longer than usually, but here is the chapter number 7! Just to make it clear, towards the end, when Merlin tells Evelyn the story of Morgana, you can think to input the series and all 5 seasons in there - with a few exceptions naturally, as Lancelot's still in the game and so on ;). I trust you know what I mean! Now, enjoy :).**

**ooo**

Evelyn made her way back to Gaius' clinic hastily, as fast as she could. _He kissed me. What if I've understood my destiny all wrong? What if Gwaine is my destiny? _Bursting in, she found Gaius and Merlin standing over the table, bent over an old book, murmuring to each other quietly. "What's going on here?" she asked cheerfully.

Merlin turned around fast, startled, but relaxed when he saw her. "Nothing, just trying to find a recipe."

Evelyn opened her mouth to answer, but before a single word escaped her lips, her eyes froze to a distant glare, radiating an amber glow for a split of a second. She lost her balance, falling down on her knees, still lost in her sudden vision. When Merlin rushed to her side, she returned, trebmling slightly. He helped her back on her feet. "Was that what I think it was?"

Evelyn only nodded, rushing to the window. Glancing outside, she frowned loudly. Gaius grew impatient. "Evelyn? What is going on?"

"We have to hurry!" She made it towards the door then, but Merlin grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and face him. "What did you see, Evelyn?"

"Arthur is on a walk with my brother on the castle walls. He will lean against a barrier which will give in. He will fall down to the ground!"

"What? Now?"

"Any minute!"

Merlin rushed out the door, not so much but glancing towards Gaius. Evelyn made after him, but Gaius' voice stopped her. "Please, Evelyn, stay here."

"He will need my help!"

"Merlin can take care of this, Evelyn."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "I will not sit here waiting!" And with that she ran out. Gaius exhaled slowly, shaking his head and placing his fingers on his temples. This would not turn out well.

ooo

As Evelyn finally caught up with Merlin, they were already at the walls. She caught a glimpse of Arthur's blonde hair, and exhaled in relief. She then noticed Merlin hiding behind a cart, his eyes fixed on Arthur's figure. _You've go to be kidding me._ Shaking her head in frustration, she ran to the stairs, hopping over three at a time. She reached the top, and turned towards the king and her brother just in time to see Arthur lean against the barrier…

The barrier gave in slightly, but stayed in its place. Arthur, startled, took a step away, examining the barrier now.

But Evelyn's eyes were now fixed on the figure hiding behind the cart. She could have sworn she saw a flash of amber from the darkness of the shadow, and heard strange words to be murmured and carried with the wind.

That was when Edern finally noticed his sister standing there, deep in her thoughts now. "Evelyn! What brings you here?"

For one long moment she stared at Merlin's hidden figure, before theatrically snapping out of her trance. "Ah, brother, I was just looking for you!" She nodded towards the king. "Good day, sire."

"I will leave you two to it then. See you tonight at the queen's birthday celebration!" And with that, Arthur retreated, leaving the siblings standing there together.

Edern turned towards his sister. "Is everything alright?"

Evelyn didn't meet his eyes. "Yes, of course." She was desperately trying to make up an excuse. "I was just wondering, well, there's kind of something I need to tell you."

"Oh no. That doesn't sound promising."

"It's nothing serious or bad, really…"

"This sounds like you've finally found a man besides you, sister. "

Evelyn's head snapped up then, and she searched through her brother's mocking gaze. "H-how did you know?" _This went better than I thought._

"Well, you were blushing. Who is it?"

"It's not like that, really. He's just taking me to the celebration tonight, that's all."

"The name, Evelyn."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll find out tonight!" And she ran away from him, leaving him laughing.

ooo

Evelyn ran her whole way back to Gaius' clinic. She burst in, finding them both sitting around the table this time, clearly waiting for her. Before she could say anything, Gaius' gestured towards the door with his hand. "Do you mind locking the door, dear?"

When Evelyn retreated a couple of steps, looking absolutely horrified, Merlin rose. "We mean you no harm, Evelyn. Just lock the door and come sit with us."

She thought through it for a moment. _What could they do to me anyway? _Slowly, not turning her back to them, she locked the door, and her hand resting against the handle of her blade walked to the table, sitting down. "You owe me a hell of an explanation."

Merlin, sitting down, glanced at Gaius. "What do you mean exactly?"

"You know better than well what I mean, Merlin! Or is there more illegal secrets you would like to keep from me?"

Gaius spoke up then, in a calming tone. "We only meant to protect you, and Merlin aswell, Evelyn."

"Considering what I've been going through, and suddenly Merlin is a master of this and a freaking, s_orcerer_, I think you could have told me a bit earlier!"

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shh, Evelyn. We don't want anyone else to hear."

"So he seriously doesn't know?"

"Only Gaius does. And… Lancelot. He found out like you did."

Gaius interrupted them. "Am I the only one who sees where this is going?"

When the two of them looked at him, clearly not getting his point, he continued: "Do you understand what you've just done?"

"I don't see what you mean, Gaius", Merlin said. "We just saved Arthur's life, yes, because of her…. Oh!"

"What, Merlin? Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Evelyn grew frustrated.

Merlin placed his both hands on her shoulders, a goofy grin on his face. "Remember why you came to Camelot in the first place. This is it!"

"M-m-my destiny?"

"Yes!"

Evelyn sat down, shaking her head. "But it was just a vision."

"They are never just visions, you told us, they always come true. You're here to warn us. To help save us all. You're like an antidote to what we're going to face."

Her head snapped up. "How do you know what we're going to face? My previous vision hasn't come true yet."

Merlin glanced again at Gaius, who exhaled and nodded. "There's something more we need to tell you."

And they told her the entire story of the lady Morgana, they told her about her visions, and how she turned against her own king, her own father. They told her everything since the moment Merlin arrived in Camelot, everything of his big destiny and the big dragon, until the very day Evelyn entered the city herself. And the entire time she sat, silent. When the story finished, however, she raised the question she didn't know if she wanted to be answered to: "And how does this have anything to do with me?"

Merlin sighed. "I, I mean we believe your vision when meeting Arthur at the field foreshadowed some events from the future. Morgana, well, she has been awfully quiet for some time now. It is not like we haven't been expecting her to strike again."

"You're like the missing piece to fit with Merlin's destiny. With you, nothing can stop us!" interrupted Gaius then.

"So that's it? I'm just going to keep on having these damn visions, and boom the whole Albion will be saved? Doesn't sound so convincing to me."

"You just saved the king's life, Evelyn. And warned us of Morgana. What more do we need?"

Suddenly, the bells rang to indicate the time. Counting them, Evelyn rose sharply. "How the time runs! I have an hour before the celebrations." She glanced at Merlin. "I will meet you here tomorrow morning, as always."

ooo

Rushing to her room, she found a reade-made warm bath waiting for her. A maid was just closing the curtains. "Uhm, excuse me?"

The maid startled, and turned around, bowing hastily. "My lady, I have prepared a bath for you."

Evelyn glanced again at the bath. "Uhm, well, thank you." Then she added: "Sorry, I'm just surprised, that's all. What is your name?"

"Miriam."

"Nice to meet you. Now, if I can ask you to please call me Evelyn."

She bowed. "As you wish, Evelyn."

Evelyn grinned, satisfied. "You don't know how relieving it can be to hear someone call you with your name. Now, let's get me to bath, shall we?"

After bathing, Miriam showed her the dress. It was the most beautiful turquoise colour, shimmering like the waves in the ocean when she moved. It was of a light fabric, tight until her trimmed waist, from where it ran voluptuosly to the ground like a waterfall, with a short trail. The sleeves were until her slim wrists, and the simple, silver embellishment decorated its rather low, yet appropriate front, revealing just the perfect amount of cleavage.

"It is gorgeous, Miriam!"

"I know. The king himself had it sent for you."

Miriam helped her in the dress, and tied her curls loosely on her nape, leaving a few strands to frame her face. As the finishing touch, she placed a single, thin silver band around her head.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Miriam smiled slightly, glancing at Evelyn. "It must be your escort. I will leave you to it. Have a pleasant evening." She went for the door, opening it, and with a final nod towards Evelyn left.

It was, not surprisingly, Gwaine behind the door. He was dressed again in his knight's unifom, with the red cape flowing behind him, his hair somehow tamed to look less shaggy than normally. He closed the door behind him, and stood silently, looking at Evelyn. After a long silence, Evelyn twirled around. "Do I look that bad?"

Gwaine stepped forward, revealing the rose he had behind his back. "Evelyn.."

She folded her arms, acting hurt. "Just spit it out, Gwaine. And here I was, thinking this dress was perfect!"

Gwaine reached her then, looking down at her. "I have seen these worlds, Evelyn. I have seen the glory of the cities, I have seen the magic of the forests, I have seen the oceans, but Evelyn, nothing compares to what I see now. And Evelyn, I only see you."

She giggled, and arched one brow. "You're quite good at this stuff, you know. Doesn't work on me though."

"No? Well at least I tried." He grinned, running his hand through his hair.

Evelyn placed her hands on his chest. "I'm glad you did though:"

Caressing her cheek with his rough fingers, he winked. "I wouldn't like you any other way."

"Like me? Wow, I'm flattered."

"Very funny, young lady."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, sir."

Gwaine bent down then, placing his lips on hers lightly for a few long seconds, his hands cupping her face. "I don't know if I mentioned already, but you look absolutely beautiful today, m'lady."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning."

"Must be something making noise outside. Still can't hear you."

Gwaine bent down again, to place his lips next to her ear. "I would so much more like to take you away now, instead of this stupid celebration. But we're almost late." He offered her his arm, and rolling her eyes she took it.

ooo

Outside the castle, in the forests nearby again, the same hooded figure of Edern made its way towards a small clearing. Morgana was waiting for him already, pulling down her emerald hood to reveal her beautiful face. Edern bowed to her, but found himself on the ground, a strange force pushing him down. Morgana growled. "What happened?"

"I-I-I do not know, m'lady. I was going to ask you the same thing."

She released him of her magic, snorting. "I was not able to move the barrier out of its way, Edern. Something, or more likely someone was keeping it up. With magic. Now tell me,who did knew?"

"No one, I swear, no one knew of our little walk!"

"Then how do you explain this?"

"I-I have no idea, m'lady."

Morgana turned around, pacing back and forth, her hands on her temples. "There's no other solution. It must have been Emrys again! And I thought I'd gotten rid of him."

"Emrys? In Camelot?"

She walked back to Edern, grasping his chin between her thumb and index finger. "Indeed. And you must find him, Edern. And bring him to me. There is no other way. When he is out, nothing can stop us from attacking Camelot!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, how fluffy this chapter turns out to be... Don't worry, you'll get more action in the future ;)**

**ooo**

"Wow," was all Evelyn could say when they entered the hall. It was decorated from the floor to the ceiling with purple and gold – flowers and ribbons were everywhere, hung with style and elegance. The long tables were full of food and drink, and the hall was already filled with people in beautiful clothes and hairdos. Clearly everyone was paying extra attention towards their appearance in honour of the queen's birthday.

"I know. Nothing compared to you though," said Gwaine, with a serious face this time. Evelyn squeezed the arm she was holding lightly. "I appreciate it, Gwaine, and you know you look dashing in your uniform – as always."

"I do?" He stopped, facing her, the famous grin playing on his lips.

"Nice try."

"Would you be angry with me if I kissed you right here?"

"Extremely. I would never talk to you again."

Gwaine's grin faded, but he leant down to place his lips on her cheek for a long moment. Evelyn rolled her eyes dramatically, but stayed still, inhaling his already oh-so-familiar fragrance. When he rose up again to meet her eyes, the grin was back on. "Mad much?"

"Let's just get us something to drink, you clown."

"Go entertain the other knights over there, I'll get something to loosen you up a little." Winking, Gwaine left for the drinks, and Evelyn turned towards the table he'd pointed at. As she arrived, they all rose up to greet her.

"You look stunning, lady Evelyn."

"Absolutely amazing."

"Lucky man that Gwaine."

When finally facing Lancelot, she cocked her head to the side, getting ready for another compliment. Instead, he just kissed the back of her hand, turning away and sitting down as far away from her as possible. _What's with him this time? Never able to make everyone around me happy am I, _She thought, staring acidly towards the man, who was still clearly avoiding her gaze. _What the hell did I do this time?_

Just then Gwaine arrived with two glasses of fine champagne. "Greetings, gentlemen."

After some time of blabbering about nonsense, the King called it a silence. Everyone turned their attention towards him and Guinevere suddenly sitting next to him, sighing as they took in her beautiful figure. She was wearing a beautiful gown of matching colour with the decorations, and her beautiful, dark curls were tied only slightly to her nape, leaving most of the strands falling freely down to her back. She was holding Artur's hand in a noble, aristocratic way, and stood up with him as he greeted his people.

"On this eve of celebration, we dedicate our love to the beautiful and wise Queen of Camelot! Throughout the years of her yet young life she has dedicated herself to this kingdom, to these people, to you all, and now it is our turn to remember her deeds and sacrifices and thank her." He paused, glowing of happiness. "We also want to announce, that due to fortune and love, the kingdom will have an heir during the upcoming year." The crowd sighed again, and a few people even clapped. "So I suggest we raise our glasses to the Queen of Camelot, my beloved Guinevere. Long live the Queen!" And the crowd repeated after him, numerous times, and tears were running down Gwen's smiling face.

ooo

As the party went on, people, led by the royal couple of course, started to dance. Gwaine was on his way getting them more drinks, and Evelyn decided to use this moment and approach Lancelot, who was deeply in a conversation with some of his fellow knights. Lancelot didn't so much but turn his head when she walked next to them, and she needed to clear her throat to get their attention.

"Gentlemen, would you allow me to steal sir Lancelot for a dance?"

Lancelot sighed, finally meeting her eager gaze, just to turn his head back to his fellow knigths and send a meaningful nod to their direction. He then took her hand, and without saying a word led her to the dancefloor.

For a moment they danced in silence, staring over each other's shoulders. Finally, Evelyn grew impatient and opened her mouth. "Is everything ok, Lancelot?"

He refused to meet her gaze. "Yes, of course."

"Then why will you not look at me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Lancelot turned his head then, staring straight into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?"

"Everything."

She pressed her forehead against his, causing Lancelot to pull back. She didn't let him, but tightened her grip on him. "Tell me. Something's up with you."

Lancelot glanced towards their table. "Your date is back. You can dance with him."

"But I want to dance with you!"

"There's someone else in that table who would like to share this moment with you more than I do, Evelyn." And with that, he left her standing alone in the middle of the floor.

ooo

Gwaine was to her side in an instant. "What happened?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea." Locking her eyes with his, she whispered. "Dance with me, Gwaine."

Gwaine smiled softly, and held her close to him, leading her somewhat in the rhythm of the music played. "You know, normally I take one girl to one party. It never lasts longer than that." He bent to whisper in her ear. "This is already our second party, darling."

"And that's supposed to be a compliment?"

He grinned. "Naturally."

"Right."

He leaned in then, giving her again time to pull back, but instead she tiptoed up to catch his lips with hers. The kiss was long but sweet, and didn't stop them from dancing. When Gwaine finally broke it, he pressed his forehead to hers. She sighed. "Gwaine, I-"

"Shh. Don't talk now."

"Sorry."

Just then the city bell rang in alarm. Everyone stopped what they were doing, listening silently to the bell. Finally, a band of knights burst in the hall, Addressing the king. "We have words that the sorcerer responsible for your father's death was seen within the castle walls, sire!"

The crowd inhaled in unison, and a blabbering started immediately. Gwaine had already pulled out his sword, as had Lancelot and the other knights, and Arthur was striding towards them, anger crossing his face. "Emrys! No one else will be hurt by this man! We need to catch him."

A nod of unison from the knights. "I need ten men to the gate with me!" shouted Lancelot, already on his way. "30 with me, we'll spread on the wall!" ordered Leon. Gwaine turned to face Evelyn. "I want you to stay here in the hall with other people. Keep company to the Queen. Don't even think of trying to help." Without another word, he pressed his lips on hers, gripping her close for a moment, before running away, shouting orders as he went.

Only then did horror cross Evelyn's mind, as she realised what is really going on. _They're hunting down someone who possesses magic. Just like I do._

ooo

After what seemed like days to Evelyn but what was actually only a few hours, the doors opened and Arthur entered back in with a bunch of knights with him. "The sorcerer either has managed to escape or is hiding somewhere. Extra guard will be kept tonight, no one should stay by themselves, whether in the castle or in the city. The knights will keep guard on your streets as well as by the gate. Sleep safely!" He turned then, and immediately went into deep discussion with his wife, leaving the crowd to themselves. Slowly, one by one they left, clutching to each other in fear, but as they found the knights waiting for them to guide them to their houses and rooms, the fear was lifted from their shoulders and gossip and blabber boomed out again.

Evelyn waited for most of them to leave before slipping out and quickly striding to her room. She closed the door and leaned her back against it, exhaling slowly, finally sitting down and burying her head in her hands. _That could be me_, she thought. _They are hunting this man down for the crime that I also commited._ Tears started running down her cheeks. _But I haven't done anything wrong with it! Can someone be punished for what they are?_ She sat there until the boom of the citizens' voices calmed down, until most of the lights, including the ones in her room, were shut down. Only then did she stand up, undress herself from the gown, untie her hair, wash her face with cool water and dress in a simple, dark blue night gown. She curled on her bed, on top of all the blankets to a ball, falling into restless sleep.

After some time, however, she woke up again, hearing her door creak slightly. Cocking her head up, she saw a tall figure approaching her, and her hand went under her pillow, where she kept a simple dagger just for cases like this. Gripping it in her hand, she pretended to still sleep.

The figure reached her bed, and leaned over her to check if she was awake. She opened her eyes in a flash, only to release the dagger instantaneously and sigh. Gwaine grinned. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"No problem. You only scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

She got up, leaning to her side, resting her weight on her elbow. "What's going on? Why're you here at this time?"

"Did you not hear what the king said? No one was to be by themselves tonight. " He started unbuckling his belt, laying it on the chair next to the bed.

"I can take care of myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about." He lifted his armor off, taking off his boots aswell. And shirt.

"Scared?"

He lifted her suddenly, resting her weight to his side to pull away the blankets, placing her back down immediately. "To death." Blowing off the candle he climbed in next to her, pulling the blanket on them. A long moment of silence.

"Don't you think it's quite early for this?"

"We're only sleeping, love."

They breathed quietly for a moment. Evelyn was almost too aware of the man next to her, of the heat radiating from his body. Finally Gwaine sighed and whispered. "Come here."

She turned to see the expression on his face. It was dark, and she could only see his features, but she couldn't help gasping. Moonlight from the window played on his hair and his defined chest and abdomen. She ran her gaze up and down again. Gwaine didn't move an inch, but stayed still, studying her expression. _He is gorgeous. Beautiful. _ Evelyn swallowed. Finally, she exhaled, crawling next to him. He let his arm lay under her, pulling her to his side, and she laid her head on his chest. "I can feel your heart beat."

He smiled, placing a kiss on top of her head. "That's quite good. That it beats, I mean."

She grapped his free hand, placing it on her own chest. "Does mine?"

"Luckily," he chuckled. "There a reason why it beats so fast?"

She slapped his chest then. "It's not beating fast!"

"And now you're blushing, Evelyn."

"So?"

He pulled away. "Meaning, that if you can't handle this-"

She pushed herself back to him immediately. "Oh you bet I can." Her lips found his, kissing him hungrily. Gwaine was obviously surprised, but recovered fast, answering to her kiss, pulling her even closer to his body. His lips traced down her neck, and she arched her neck for him. Gwaine's hands started tracing on her back then, on her ribs and back down again, reaching her butt and cupping it softly. Her hand was placed on his stomach, feeling the tight muscles there. Finally, they had to come up for air. Gwaine pulled her head down on his chest again, kissing her forehead. "Time for the princess to get some rest."

"Funny that I don't see any princesses present. And here I thought it was just the two of us. Awkward."

"Very funny. Good night, Evelyn."

"Good night, Gwaine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm not dead - yet, university work is killing me even before the semester has even started! I have been travelling for the whole summer, and while I had my laptop with me, I figured writing is not as important on holidays as enjoying and resting is. Now I'm back home though, and therefore you're also getting a new chapter! Yay! If there is anyone to read it anymore... This one's more of setting up for the final actions that are to come soon, hope you enjoy :)**

**ooo**

Streaks of morning sunlight through the curtains woke her up the next morning. Glancing to her side, she found Gwaine still asleep, snoring quietly, and her lips extended to a slight smile. _How good and innocent he looks asleep._ Careful not to ruffle the beddings too much, Evelyn got up from the bed, and quietly dressing up she left the room, closing the door behind her to assure Gwaine the sleep he so much needed.

The hallways were dead silent despite the numerous guards still standing in front of each door, and even Evelyn's quiet footsteps made each of them turn their heads and ready their weapons. Giving apologetic looks, she nodded at each guard on her way out.

Merlin was sitting on the stairs in front of the castle, and Evelyn sat besides him. "Can't sleep either?"

He looked at her briefly, turning away fast. "Yeah, kind of." Pausing slightly, he continued. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to panic?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I went to your brother's workshop to take him the knife i twisted broken yesterday. Well, it turns out that his whole house is empty."

Evelyn froze. "A-are you sure? He could've been sleeping."

"That's the thing. His bed was all ruffled, and well, I used my magic, and his trail leads straight out of the city gates towards the woods."

She jumped up then, pulling him with her. "Show me."

The half ran to Edern's workshop, only to find it dead empty. Merlin stood outside, while Evelyn searched every single corner of the house. The bedroom, his workshop, the kitchen, even his small bathroom. But Edern was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to go after him! He could've been caught by that sorcerer, what was his name-?"

"Emrys." Merlin looked around him to make sure there was no one on the streets, and pulled Evelyn inside. "I needed to talk to you about that."

"Merlin-"

"Listen. This sorcerer they are looking for doesn't exist. I mean, he does, but it's not what you think."

"Yes, Merlin, but can we discuss this some other time, right now we should be going-"

Just then Edern stumbled inside. He was wearing a long, heavy, hooded cloak, which was dripping of mud from its hem. He halted immediately,pushing his hood down to reveal his face. "W-what are you doing here so early?"

Evelyn was caught off midsentence, and she turned around to see indeed her brother, standing there, safe. "Where have you been?"

"Calm down, sister. I was just… by the wall, looking for my glove which I lost there last night while on guard."

"But you-" Evelyn didn't continue, but glanced at his cloak, then at Merlin, and then to Edern's gloveless hands. "I see."

Edern smiled then, widely, and caught his sister in a hug. "It is cute that you worry about me. Now, did you have something for me?"

Merlin handed him his knife, without a word. Edern glanced at his form under his furrowed brow. "Easy-peasy. Come get it in a few hours."

"We will leave you to work, brother." And with that, Evelyn and Merlin walked out. They walked without saying a word until they reached Gaius' clinic. Gaius was already on his duties, but he halted when he heard the two of them enter the room. "Well good morning Evelyn, you're early today."

Instead of replying to Gaius, or even paying him any attention, she locked the door and turned towards Merlin. "Why did he lie?"

"I don't know, Evelyn."

ooo

"So you're saying that this secret sorcerer, Emrys, is you?"

Merlin sighed. "It is my druid name."

"And it is nothing to worry about?"

"No."

"And… did you actually kill Uther?"

"No, I was trying to help him, but I was outwitted by a sorceress."

Evelyn let out a grunt of desperation. "Great, so there's even more magic within the walls of this castle that I didn't know about!"

Merlin closed the distance between them, now merely whispering. "Not within these walls. Morgana is not welcome here anymore."

"Morgana? The name sounds-"

And Merlin told her the whole story of Morgana, from the very beginning when she first was born to Camelot until when she allied herself with Morgause, and while damaging the kingdom and especially Arthur's mind fled, but how that was not the end of her haunting, as she would eternally strive to be crowned the queen. "And she will never stop."

ooo

And so days went by. Evelyn eventually let go her brother's odd behaviour, and life went back to its rails. Spring in Camelot slowly evolved into early summer, and she was full of hope. _I'm happy. Finally, I'm happy. _Her relationship with Gwaine had slowly progressed, but they were keeping it still a secret, although, if asked from any other knight, servant or even the king himself, they would know everything of this unison. Eventually these rumours also reached the ears of Edern, and one morning he confronted his sister in seeking of details.

"Evelyn, my sister, a word?" It was late evening already, and she was on her way back from the training field, where she had been watching the knights train. She smiled as she heard his voice from the shadows. "Edern! What is the matter?"

"Evening tea at my hut?"

"How could I refuse?"

They walked the short distance in cofortable silence. Stepping inside, Evelyn frowned. "Look at this, Edern! And here I though there was a human being living here instead of a pig. Silly me!"

"Hey! It's cleaner than usually!"

She cleared a chair, and sat down. "I didn't need to know that. Oh lord."

Edern prepared a pot and placed it above the fire. "Are you done being my mom?"

She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Yes. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, do you have something to tell me?"

She furrowed her brow. "Like what?"

"Are you saying you have no idea of what I could be referring to?"

"Yes."

He reached for two large cups, and placed them on the table, one in front of her. "So you're saying that any, let us say rumours about you and a certain knight of the round table are… made up by desperate people?"

She sighed, glaring at him. "Where did you hear that?"

"So you don't deny it?"

"No, but who told you?"

Edern poured tea in their cups, and sat down, facing her. "Oh come on sis, everyone knows."

She froze, her cup in mid-air. "E-everyone? What do you mean everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Oh lord," she said, burying her face in her hands. "It was supposed to be, well, still a secret."

"Such a secret that you couldn't tell your own brother about it?" Edern was faking sadness in his voice. He needed every bit of information he could get from her.

"Oh Edern, that is not what I meant and you know it. I will tell you now."

He sipped on his tea, giving an encouraging hand gesture. "Well, go on."

"What do you want to know? Ask and I will give you the answer."

"Who is it? How long has it been going on?"

Evelyn placed her hand on his. "Promise me that this stays between us."

"I promise, of course. It's just odd to keep it a secret, that's all."

"'This', as you called it, has been going on for 3 months now. Only three months."

"And?"

She placed her cup on the table hard, making some tea splash on its surface. "Why do you even care?"

Edern laughed. "You're my little sister."

"Fine. It's one of the knights."

"Tell me something new. _Humour_ me."

"Fine. It's sir Gwaine."

Edern's eyebrows shot up. "Gwaine? The ladies man?"

"Very funny."

Edern leaned closer towards her. "Evelyn, you're my sister, and I care about you. But I do not share our father's view on this! You do not have to be afraid of me. I'm only truly glad if my sister has found love."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you love him?"

"I-I don't know yet. " She paused. "I don't know this kind of love. It is unbearably difficult!"

"You will know when you love him, I promise you."

She smiled even wider. "I care for him, a lot, that's for sure."

"So you're not planning to marry him yet?"

"Edern!" She punched him lightly on his shoulder.

He only leaned closer, examining her blushed face. "Have you made love to him yet?"

Evelyn pushed back her chair, and rose to her feet. Her face was now a colour of pink. "Edern! That is enough!"

"Oh no, you have?"

She made it towards the door, acting hurt, although she had a faint smile on her lips. "None of you business!"

"Evelyn! Did you make love to him or not?"

"Of course not!" She shouted, before slamming his door shut.

ooo

The moment his sister was out of the house, Edern rushed for his cloak and tied it on him. He did not have time to leave the house though, before a black raven was sitting behind his window, knocking it with its beak. He let out a sigh of relief, and opened the window. The raven flew in, and while in air, started transforming. Limbs grew out of its wings and feet, its black feathers turned into long, black hair and a dress of black lace, and its head took a form of a human's. After only a split of a second, Morgana was standing in the room, dressed in black, with a satisfied smirk on her pale yet beautiful face. "Well done, Edern."

He bowed hastily. "M'lady, I was just on my way to-"

"I know, but I decided to pay you a visit instead." She looked around her. "It's been too long since I visited my city anyway."

"Of course, m'lady. Please, have a seat."

Morgana sat down, examining Edern's face now. "I saw your sister leaving. What was that about?"

"N-nothing, she just paid me a visit-"

"Don't bother lying to me, Edern. I thought you'd learned by this far how this works."

Edern sighed. "There is really nothing to tell, m'lady, I-"

"Everything, you fool. There is everything to tell."

"She just has some … issues, let's say."

She leaned closer, not once breaking her eye contact with him. "I need to know everything of these man issues. Every single detail. Do you not see how precious information we now have in our hands?"

Edern looked at her for a long moment, but eventually sighed. "Of course, m'lady. I shall tell you everything of my little Evelyn and the sir Gwaine."

ooo

Meanwhile, Evelyn had reached her room in the castle, and found Gwaine waiting for her there. She stepped inside, and closed the door, and just when she was about to open her mouth, a vision hit her, so hard that she was pushed down on the floor. Gwaine ran to her, lifted her on his lap, but she had already seen what was to be seen.

Gwaine, surronded by a burning Camelot. Attacked by a raven the colour of the blackest black.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm genuinely sorry for my quietness! This chapter has been half-ready for ages, but my schedule is busy and my days crazy. Finally got it done, so enjoy! As you might see, we're getting closer to the finale - tie your seat belts! Thanks to all new followers and favourite-adders, I love you all. Read and review, I appreaciate it so much!**

**ooo**

Finally, as the summer was closer to its end than its beginning, on one rather chilly evening the Queen experienced her first contractions. The whole city went crazy of preparations for the birth of their heir to the throne. Evelyn and Merlin were given the duty of preparing the bedroom for labour, in which they proceeded in great hurry. After many long and desperate hours, Guinevere gave birth to a healthy son on the early hours of the next morning.

Immediately, the preparations for the birth switched into the preparations for the baptisement of the child. Guinevere's maid was the main baby-sitter of the baby, and she had requested Evelyn to help her out in everything. She was glad to be of help, and her relationship with the Queen grew stronger every day. It was very time consuming, however, and her already limited time with Gwaine was shrunk into almost nothing. On the evening before the celebration, however, when she was on her way back to her room, late and exhausted, opening her door she found a very pleasant surprise waiting for her.

The curtains were closed, and red candles had been lit all around the room. The small table was set for a small supper, and the white sheets of the big bed were covered in red, strongly fragranted rose petals. Gwaine himself was standing by the window, peeking outside, but turned hastily around when he heard the door close.

"Finally! I've been waiting for quite a while, young lady."

Evelyn was surprised. "Gwaine… Wow, you're amazing." She made her way to him, reaching her hand towards him. He took it in his grip, and pulled her to an embrace. "No, you are amazing. Now, you hungry?"

She laughed happily. "Always!"

They sat down and ate the simple supper Gwaine had prepared, talking about everything else but the upcoming celebration. Occassionally Gwaine would rise and pour them more wine, but never breaking the intimate atmosphere.

"Thank you, Gwaine. It was delicious. And so thoughtful of you."

Gwaine reached to brush his hand against her cheekbone. "Anything for you, my love."

Evelyn froze, her eyes locking with his. "W-w-what?"

Gwaine's brow furrowed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Gwaine… "

"Are you saying you're not ready for that much yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe we're talking about the same thing." He paused. "Love."

"I just wasn't expecting that, that's all. You caught me by surprise there."

"With love?"

"With what you called me."

Gwaine took away his hand. "Are you trying to politely say you don't feel of me the same way?"

Evelyn looked confused. "What way? I haven't said anything."

He rose from the table, and walked back to the window, turning his back to her. "This isn't going like I expected."

"Gwaine… What's going on? I don't understand."

Gwaine spun around fast. "What is so difficult to understand? I love you!" He lowered his voice. "Don't you love me?"

Evelyn was about to say something, but shut her mouth quickly. She rose to her feet, and pronounced for the millionth time that evening; "Gwaine…"

His expecting look fell, and he swung his hands in desperation. "Yeah there it is. I love you. I was expecting a little more enthusiasm or something. Must have been an idiot. Sorry for that."

She took two hesitant steps towards him, only causing him to retreat the same two steps. "No, Gwaine…"

"It's ok, Evelyn, it's fine. I can't expect such from you, of course not."

"Of course you can! I just never in my life thought… I mean, you totally caught me by surprise."

The hurt in Gwaine's eyes was striking. "You never in your life thought that I could love? That I could actually care for someone? Seriously, Evelyn, is that how highly you think of me?"

"Gwaine! I never thought I could be enough for anyone, let alone you. That I could ever be loved. No man has ever loved me before."

Gwaine's eyes softened. "Evelyn, I have known this in my heart for very long now. And know that I have never said nor felt love for any other woman. Understand how much I've fought with myself!"

She closed the gap between them, forcing her hand on his cheek despite his light struggle. "Then know how honoured and special I feel." And she pressed her lips on his. He didn't answer first, but kept still, but as her arms wound around his neck and her lips worked their magic against his, he put his hands on her hips and kissed her back. A lone tear escaped Evelyn's eye, as their passionate, yet intimate kiss deepened, and Gwaine's hands slid up and down her back as she placed soft kisses on his jawline and throat. He pulled her towards the bed, and roughly laid her under his body, pressing against her. A quiet whimper escaped her lips, and she reached her hands behind his head, raising his eyes to hers.

"I love you, Gwaine. Of course I do."

Gwaine's mouth, only inches away from hers, spread into the brilliant smile of his, as he rolled on his back, letting her on top of his.

ooo

The next morning Evelyn woke to a wet kiss on her lips. She smiled, eyes still closed, and reached to stroke Gwaine's messy hair. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning", she replied with a little hoarse voice, and Gwaine laughed. Finally opening her eyes, she found Gwaine on his side next to her, playing with her equally messy hair, his eyes cast upon her. She admired his bare chest with her hand, absently running her hand up and down on its hard muscles and hairy surface. "Any idea what time it is?"

"Still quite early, although I guess we better get dressed. The Queen will probably be needing your services before the ceremony." Pressing one last kiss he rose from under the covers, and gathered his clothes from next to the bed. Evelyn's gaze wandered on his bare behind. "Like what your seeing?"

Evelyn blushed. "Nah, not my type at all."

Gwaine turned around, still undressed. "Really? That's not how it sounded like last night, love."

Evelyn blushed even more of what she was seeing now. "Average. Plain average."

Gwaine made it towards the bed. "Don't play with me, woman, or…"

She laughed, and pulled herself up from the bed aswell, and it was now Gwaine's turn to admire the view. "But seriously Gwaine, about last night – "

His face spread into a huge grin. "Yes, love?"

"Nothing. Just that I love you." She winked at him, and disappeared behind the dressing room door.

"I love you too", Gwaine replied softly, pulled on his pants and shirt and went for the door. "I'll get you before the event."

ooo

When the time reached noon, Evelyn was back to her room, tying the last bits of her blonde hair into a loose bun. She was wearing a dark burgundy dress, as all guests had been asked to dress in either one of the Kingdom's colours. Just then there was a knock on her door, and Gwaine stepped in, wearing his usual uniform. "How beautiful you look, my love."

Evelyn turned around. "You came? I thought we're going separately as always."

"I told you I'd come."

"I thought you were joking."

Gwaine offered her his arm. "I wouldn't joke of such matter. I thought it would be time to go together."

She smiled and took his arm. "I think so too."

They made their way to the hall, and took their places. The ceremony itself went by smoothly, and the whole crowd rose to greet their new prince, Ector Pendragon. When the applauses faded, however, the doors slammed open. The crowd went silent, whent hey saw a single black raven fly in. No one dared to speak, as it closed upon the royals. Before reaching them, it slowed down, and the crowd whimped as it started to change in front of them. In a short moment Morgana was standing right in fron of the throne, an evil smirk on her lips. All swords were drwan, and Gwaine stepped in front of Evelyn protectively, as the King handed the baby to his wife, stepped in front of them, and raised his hands as a sign for his knights to stop. "What brings you to ruin this celebration, sister? As far as I recall, you haven't been invited."

"How odd that is indeed, that I wasn't invited to celebrate the birth of my nephew?"

Arthur stepped slowly forward. "There's a reason this event hasn't spread widely across the country. And you are the reason." He paused. "I've ordered my men to stop. What do you want?"

She flipped her hair in anger. "Indeed, if it wasn't for a little friend I would have had no idea pf the party. Lucky me!" She closed the distance in between them. "I have one simple request." And she raised her hands and murmured a lon spell outloud. Evelyn watched in horror, as Merlin's face went white as chalk, and Gaius had to pull him down to keep him from running. Arthur grapped her, but too late. "What have you done, sorveress?"

Morgana pulled her hand free. "You have one day, Arthur Pendragon, to leave this city with your beloved ones, hand the crown to me, and never come back." She paused, swinging her arms open. "If not, the spell will ensure that you do not leave this place, as I bring down all my power to destroy you and anyone who tries to stand on your side!"

"NO!"

"You have a choice to make, Arthur. You can save so many lives, including your wife's and your child's. I'm giving you a chance to leave in peace."

Arthur drew his sword in rage, but it was too late; Morgana was gone, and the raven flew out of the door like a bullet, disappearing in the darkness.

The crowd erupted immediately, but Arthur's voice boomed over it: "Silence!" When the noise quieted, Ector whimped loudly. "Close the doors." He then faced the crowd. "Someone has betrayed us, and thus sentenced many people in danger." Pausing, he cast his gaze upon everyone. "That person is one of you. Anyone with any valid information is now asked to come forward."

It was dead silent for a moment. No one moved. Then, from somewhere befind the crowd, an old man stepped out. He walked towards the King slowly. Finally reaching him, Arthur spoke. "Gorlois, Librarian. Speak."

Gorlois stepped up and whispered something in the King's ear. His eyes were first unfocused, but then he leaned towards Gorlois. "I do remember. Indeed, I remember." Then he raised his gaze, and to everyone's surprise, they found one person in the front.

Evelyn froze, as Arthur's piercing blue eyes found hers. _Does he finally know who I am? But it has nothing to do with-_ her thought was interrupted. _I seem guilty in his eyes!_ Just then Arthur's voice boomed. "Step in front of me, lady Evelyn."

Gwaine grapped her hand protectively, trying for his sword with the other one. Lancelot hissed long. Evelyn, however, met Gwaine's gaze. "It's ok. I've done nothing. I promise."

Gwaine let her go, and she stepped in front of the King. He stood in long silence, with cold eyes, before speaking. "Merry meet, Evelyn. It's been a long time."

"It certainly has, sire."

"So you do not deny it?"

"Deny what?" Gwaine's voice was angry.

"Deny having a past here in Camelot. Deny knowing you before, Arthur. No, I do not deny that."

Gwaine went silent, as did the crowd.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Arthur's eyes didn't leave hers.

"For not reminding you? Might that not be connected to the reason I left in the first place?"

"For your treason! We have been friends since childhood. I thought at least we parted as friends!"

Evelyn took a step forward. "Arthur, this is not of my doing. I would never-"

Lancelot stepped forward. "Sire, surely there's no reason to believe such things-"

"After what has happened? There's all the reason! She has all the motif for commiting such thing!" He turned back towards Evelyn. "You want to tell everyone or should I?"

She lifted her shoulders. "Go ahead. I'm not embarrased."

Gwaine stepped next to her then. "Arthur, come to your senses, this is-"

"Quiet! Or should I think she has told you of her origin here? Well let me tell you. Evelyn here was born here in Camelot. Her father was a knight to my father for many long years. She was my best friend as a child, and we spent all our time playing together." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Until one day my father found out about the secret of her father. He was executed for the practice of sorcery!" Gwaine's eyes were on Evelyn now, who refused to meet them. "The rest of her family was sent to exile, with no food, money or name. My father destroyed her life." Arthur met her eyes, "and she has come to make me pay for it."

It was dead silent, until Gwaine opened his mouth. "Tell me it's not true. Evelyn, tell me he's lying."

Evelyn kept her eyes locked with Arthur's. "I can't. He speaks the truth, until his accusations." She looked at Gwaine, finally. "I would never do such treason, Gwaine."

But Gwaine stepped away from her, his eye full of disgust. "I can't believe you. Liar! You've sentenced us all to death!"

But before she could reply, Arthur announced: "Guards! Seize her." He faced Evelyn. "She is to be locked in the dungeons. Guilty of treason."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pheeew, finally! This (late) chapter is a bit of a fill up, but don't worry, next chapter is almost finished and you'll get your action... Therefore it is a bit shorter, so try to survive. Hehee ;) Thanks for all favourites and reviews, I appreciate it!**

**ooo**

The loud clang of the metal door of the cell sent shivers down Evelyn's spine as she was pushed roughly inside it. Her hands still tied together she crawled her way against the cold stone wall and pulled her body up to a sitting position. Instead of any feelings of anger or self blame there was only one thought in her mind; _Gwaine._ A lone tear ran down her cheek. _The way he looked at me… He looked at me like I was nothing. _Letting out a sigh she wiped her cheeks dry with the back of her hand. _No, I shouldn't cry for him now that more greater issues are at hand. Like how to convince Arthur I am innocent before Morgana's attack._ Suddenly she remembered why she had been sentenced. _But he is right, someone must have betrayed us, or however would Morgana have been able to enter the city and on the date of this celebration? _She buried her face in her hands. _Will I be locked here until everyone I love is dead?_

Arthur was striding with long steps through the castle, literally shouting orders at Leon half running next to him, trying to keep up with the King's fury.

"And what of the women and the children?"

"Our only chance is to bring them inside the castle. We cannot afford any men to protect them, were we to send them outside our walls."

"And... The Queen?"

"I will handle that, Leon, go! And send Gwaine and Lancelot in my chambers as soons as you encounter them!"

Leon bowed quickly and turned around, only to continue running to the opposite direction. Arthur continued his stride around the corner to finally enter his chambers, where Guinevere was already waiting for him, holding the child close to her chest. The anger on the King's face calmed down, and he quietly closed the heavy doors, only to hurry next to his beloved and their newborn child. He pressed his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Gwen, you…"

"We're not going anywhere, Arthur."

"And what if we cannot defeat her? It feels like handing you and the baby over to her."

"But you will. Why would this time be any different than the previous ones?"

"I cannot watch her kill my wife and my son!"

"So what are you suggesting? Leaving the city will be as dangerous. She will for sure be prepared for that with troops around the castle. Isn't that even worse?"

"To me it seems like the only shot you will get. But I cannot come and protect you."

"We're not leaving the castle. Do not make me, Arthur."

ooo

Leon approaching the armoury, heard indeed the two men he was looking for, in the middle of a fight. In his curiosity, he stayed behind the corner to listen to it for a while.

"Who do you think you are, Lancelot? Her lover, perhaps? Or God? I can assure you, you're neither!"

"And here I was thinking you were the lover! But apparently it wasn't such a strong bond after all, for you betrayed her in the second of doubt!"

"She was the one to betray us, Lancelot! I may be in love, but not blindly, which seems to be your case."

"You honestly believe that crap?"

"Wells he didn't actually deny the accusations. If she lied to us of her origin, why wouldn't she lie in other areas as well?"

"That's how much credit you give her? You should be ashamed of yourself, Gwaine."

"Sounded like a damn reasonable accusation to me, considering her history, that no one even knew about. She lied to us!"

"I believed you for a bigger man, Gwaine. I thought I knew you." And with that Lancelot's footsteps approached Leon. Leon stepped aroun the corner, acting tired of hurrying. "Gwaine, Lancelot, I finally found you! The King is requesting your presence at his chambers at once."

Gwaine pointed towards Lancelot. "Both of us?"

"Yes, immediately."

Gwaine rolled his eyes dramatically and pushed his way around both men, not giving Lancelot a second look.

ooo

They arrived at the King's door, standing as far from each other as possible. After a short moment Arthur replied to the knock by speaking through the door: "Gwaine? Lancelot?"

Lancelot replied, trying to keep his voice calm, and they were let in. Arthur closed the door behind them, and turned to face the two knigths.

"You're free to shout at me now. I cannot afford to have either of you planning my murder when we are occupied in this battle. So shoot."

"That's why you called us here?" Disbelief was strong in Gwaine's voice.

"And rigthfully," muttered Lancelot. "What is going on with you, Arthur? We all know she is not responsible for this betrayal!"

Arthur turned towards Lancelot. "And can you prove otherwise?"

"Is the word of a knight not strong enough?"

Arthur stared long into Lancelot's eyes, but the man didn't as much as flinch an inch under the demanding look. Finally, he turned back towards Gwaine. "And what is your word, Gwaine? Or am I wrong to believe that you and you only know her the best?"

There was a long silence. Both Lancelot's and Arthur's eyes were on Gwaine, who seemed to be in another world with his thoughts. "I could give me my word if I truly knew her. Only now I feel like I've never met this person."

A complaint escaped Lancelot's lips, but Arthur rose his hands to silence him. "That's what I thought. Believe me, both of you, that I do not want to do this nor believe this, but she has endangered Camelot enough. I cannot let her run free during this battle."

"We could use every power in this fight. She could prove her allegiance to you!"

"And what if her allegiance lies somewhere else?"

Lancelot growled. "It doesn't!"

Gwaine gasped. "You love her, don't you?"

Lancelot hesitated for a moment. "I've learned to love her as a sister now."

Arthur interrupted their conversation. "Enough. Evelyn will stay where she is, until proven innocent."

Gwaine did not meet his eyes, but Lancelot now looked straight at the King. "Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. And I thought I _knew_ you!"

ooo

Lancelot slammed the door shut, only to run into Merlin, who had clearly been eavesdropping behind the door. Lancelot opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin silenced him with a look and pulled him around the corner. Making sure that no one was there, he whispered: "We need to get her out, and I will need help." He lowered his voice even more. "Are you in?"

"Hell yes."

Merlin nodded and pulled him towards Gaius' clinic, careful to avoid as many people as possible. The morning was already rising. Finally they made it to the safety of the clinic, and Merlin, locking the door sat down, facing Lancelot.

"Why is it so important to you, Merlin?"

"I am the only one that can break the spell. Lancelot, it is powerful. She was very careful while casting it. Only the death of Arthur and the crown in her hands will release it." He paused. "Such spell comes with a price. She herself is attached to it – it drains energy from her. The only way to break it is to get in contact with her, and to try to get her attention divided. Only then can we drain her out of energy and force her to leave. Otherwise we will be locked here until she wins."

"And what happens if we try to resist and leave the city?"

"If I was you I wouldn't try it. Besides, most probably that would only increase her powers, as she would then be able to drain the energy of anyone leaving. I'm afraid there's no escape."

Lancelot looked puzzled. "How is Evelyn connected with any of this?"

Merlin told him of her visions. "And I believe, no, I'm certain that her first vision here in Camelot was of the upcoming events. And therefore she is the only one who will know how to stop Morgana from gaining what she wants."

"So we've got to get her out. There's not much time left."

ooo

Gwaine made his way towards the dungeons. A few guards tried to stop him, but his uniform spoke for itself; he wasn't to be stopped. Reaching the furthest end of the dark cellar, he mentioned for the guard standing in front of the cell to leave. He did, without a word, which raised Evelyn's curiosity, and she raised her head only to lock her gaze with Gwaine's. He was standing a few metres away from the cell, only looking at her. Finally, she opened her mouth, hurt in her voice.

"You think of me as a criminal."

"No."

"Then what, Gwaine?"

He stepped closer. "I pity you."

She chuckled scornfully. "For what? For having to spend my night in this dirty cell? I can assure you, I've known worse."

"For everything that happened to you, forcing you to the choices you've made."

She rose to her feet, approaching the door. Gwaine didn't move. "The only choice I've made was to let myself love you. And this is how good it turned out for me? Keep your pity."

"So you still deny it?"

"Do I seem like such a hateful person to you, Gwaine?"

"No."

She closed the final distance between them, now only the separating them. "Then why, Gwaine?"

"I trusted you. I knew something was not quite right from the beginning. Hell, I saw you weeping outside of some random house with your brother, laying flowers in front of it! But I chose to trust you. And it turned out you were lying about everything."

Her voice grew softer. "Then why did you not ask? Of course I would've told you the truth about my origin here. I'm not ashamed of it."

"It shouldn't need me asking you for you to tell me the truth!"

She sighed, reaching her tied hands towards him, but he flinched away from her. "Why are you here then?"

"To give you the chance to make it right."

"It seems like I've just failed it."

"Indeed."

"I am innocent of this betrayal. That is the only truth, and the one and only. Take it or leave it."

"You don't know how much I want to believe you. But my head says no."

"Then listen to your heart."

"I can't."

There was a long silence. Then she sighed, and whispered: "I love you, Gwaine."

He stepped away. "And I loved Evelyn."

She watched him walk away. Only when he was gone, a tear ran down her face.


End file.
